The Fiancé
by marthewshipper
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing, but for which Crawley. A new Modern tale about Matthew and Mary, set in 2013.
1. Mary Crawley

It was a cold morning in London and Mary Crawley stood in the middle of her wardrobe, staring at her shoes, pondering if she should wear heels or boots. _Heels would go with the blouse but my feet will freeze. _The last thing Mary needed was cold feet. _I'll go with the boots. _

Mary wasn't a typical 25 year old London girl. She'd grown up wealthy, spending her childhood living in a flash semidetached house with her parents and two sisters, Edith and Sybil. Her parents worked all day meaning Mary grew up with a Nanny and a Butler. Robert, her father and Cora, her mother always wanted the best for their eldest daughter. She was pushed into the elite social circles and had friends in very high places. Many girls would be envious of her lavish lifestyle: her flash car, multi million dollar house and her vase collection of Chanel purses. But Mary had always felt something missing. She longed to fit in, to not be the rich girl who had all of Daddy's money at a swipe of a plastic card.

It was mid-January when Mary decided that she wanted to move out of her parent's home and get a job. Having graduated from Oxford with an English literature degree four years back, she'd decided to travel, spending time in Bora Bora, Monaco, Australia and Thailand. She'd even stopped off in New York to visit her American Grandmother. But something had been bugging her; she hadn't earned the trips. She'd come home for a couple of months, attend events and make appearances at exclusive parties then jet off for a few months on a holiday, sometimes going alone and sometimes going with her rich Oxford friends.

Mary decided her New Years resolution would be to stop living off her Parents bank accounts and to make something of herself. She moved out a week later into a nice apartment in central London, her father giving her a loan for the deposit, claiming that he wouldn't be a good father unless he helped her out. She applied for a couple of jobs but was frustrated, she didn't want to have a career, just an easy job in which would pay the bills and allow her to be 'normal'.

One night Mary and her longtime friend from high school, Anna, was watching Meet the Parents in Mary's flat when Anna suggested Mary to look into wedding planning. Mary had been criticizing the wedding planning during the whole film, trying to convince Anna that she'd do a ''better job of it''. Anna told Mary about her cousin's upcoming marriage and that she was looking for someone to help with organizing the day. Her cousin was working fulltime at a Law firm so she suggested that Mary should talk to her and help with the planning. Mary had been hesitant at first, she'd never met the couple and wasn't sure if she liked the idea of practically being someone's PA, having only experiencing how her parents use to boss their ones back when she was younger. Anna reassured her that her cousin would be ok with it and it was only temporary so Mary agreed. Anna had then called her cousin that night and arranged for Mary to meet the happy couple at a Starbucks near Mary's flat.

That was today. While Mary was getting her boots on her iPhone beeped and a text appeared:

_**Good luck with the meeting today. Remember you are only helping them organize it, don't stress too much. They are really lovely Mary. You're going to love them.**_

**_-Anna_ **

Mary was feeling nervous. She wanted to help and Anna assured her that her cousin would happily pay her.

_C'mon Crawley! You can do this, it's only helping someone plan an event, we use to host private events back home every weekend._

Mary grabbed her purse and touched up her makeup in the mirror by the door. _This_ _will be fun._ She opened the front door of her flat, leading her out into the chilly morning.

Ten minutes later, Mary was standing outside Starbucks. The familiar bell rung as she opened the door and immediately spotted a couple sitting on one of the couches beside the counter. She couldn't quite see their faces, not that it mattered as Anna had only said her cousin has red hair. _That must be them, _She thought so Mary quickly walked up to the counter, ordered her latte and walked over to their spot.

''Excuse me but are you Anna Smith's cousins?'' Mary asked, worried that she may have got the wrong couple.

''Yes, yes we are. You must be Mary! We've heard such pleasant things about you from Anna. I'm Lavinia. '' A bright faced, ginger haired lady, who Mary assumed must be in her early thirties, stood up and reached for Mary's right hand. ''It's a pleasure to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too'' Mary responded, shaking Lavinia's hand noticing her Gucci watch. _This girl must be rich._ She then turned to face the man standing next to Lavinia.

''And I'm Matthew. Matthew Crawley. The groom.''


	2. The First Meeting

_Hello Reader! This is my first fanfiction ever (still new to this site and getting the hang of it) so hopefully the first chapter wasn't too terrible! I love Downton Abbey and I love reading Modern twists on Matthew/Mary so I thought I'd give this ago. I sadly don't own the characters, Fellowes does. No copyright intended and all that fluff. The story is set in 2013 & will NOT follow the shows plot. Matthew will not end up in a ditch and Sybil won't die in childbirth._

_Thank you for reading_!

CHAPTER TWO:

Mary had never seen such a beautiful face in her life. Matthew had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, his chin perfectly shaped and his nose just the right size for his face. She let go off the breath she'd been subconsciously holding in.

''Sorry but did you just say Crawley?'' Mary questioned.

''Yeah, Matthew Crawley. I'm originally from Manchester but moved down to London a couple of years ago.'' Matthew answered_. Papa has never said that we have any relatives in Manchester, must be a co-incidence_, Mary thought.

''What a crazy coincidence! My last name is Crawley too. Do you think we could be distantly cousins?'' Mary queried.

''Really? Well my father died when I was two so I haven't really met most of my Crawley family. So it's quite possible.'' Matthew responded turning to face Lavinia who was smiling, obviously enjoying the possible fact that Mary could be a distant relative of his.

The trio awkwardly sat down, Mary pulling a chair over from a table to face the couple. She took a moment to watch the two interacting, Lavinia seemed to be watching Matthew like he was glowing but Mary got the vibe that she was more in to him than he was into her.

_Matthew doesn't look like he is enjoying Lavinia being so close to him. Pull yourself together Mary, he's engaged for goodness sake. And could quite possibly be related to you. I need to check with Papa. _

It was the waitress who interrupted Mary's trail of thought, bringing her latte over to her. After thanking her, Mary began asking Lavinia about how far along she was with the planning.

''We haven't done too much really. We've set a date for September the 3rd. We really wanted an autumn wedding didn't we darling'' Lavinia responded laying a hand on Matthew's thigh. Mary swore she saw him flinch at the contact. ''I've picked a church, St Edwards, as well as that was my local church when I was growing up. Matthew said he didn't mind didn't you darling.'' Lavinia briefly paused, turning from Mary to look into Matthew's eyes. ''But we really need to book a reception location. Do you know of anywhere we could have it Mary?''

''Well my parents use to host a few events while I was younger so I could come up with venues and email you links to their websites?''

''That would be great if you could Mary.'' Matthew finally spoke up. His face was now clearly staring at hers, his bright eyes making contact with her. The way the name Mary left Matthew's lips seemed to memorize Mary. His voice was so deep, yet so angelic.

''It would be my pleasure'' Mary responded, taking a sip of her latte and setting it back down on the table in between her and the couple. ''Anna hasn't really told me much about you two though. How did you meet? How long have you been together?''

''We were introduced actually by mutual friends. Matthew's friend Tom was my workmate Sarah's partner at the time and we were out celebrating Sarah's birthday at a pub when we ran into Matthew and Tom introduced us. I knew he was the one from me as soon as I saw these gorgeous eyes.'' Lavinia responded, turning to face Matthew and stroking his cheek with her palm. _Was that_ _another flinch? Or am I going blind. _Mary asked herself. Matthew maintained eye contact with Lavinia however as she continued. ''I then made the first move didn't I darling? I asked Matthew for his number and we parted. Then the next Saturday I texted him asking if he wanted to come to the movies with me and we ended up back at my flat afterwards, drinking red wine and playing cluedo. It was the best night of my life.''

''I thought we went to that restaurant on the Thames?''

''No darling that was our third date, not our first.'' Lavinia said turning to face Mary, ''Men these days. Terrible memories. Our 4 year anniversary was last November''

_Four years together? But He just doesn't look comfortable sitting next to her._

''I hope you two don't mind me asking but how old are you?'' Mary questioned. _Lavinia looks a lot older than Matthew._

''I'm 34 this year. Matthew's quite a bit younger than me.'' Lavinia hesitantly replied, her hand removing itself from the spot on Matthew's thigh_. Is their age a problem between them?_

''I'm 27. Turning 28 in December.'' Mary could've sworn he had a smirk on his face as he responded. She shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

The trio carried on discussing the wedding and imputing ideas for the venue as it was Lavinia's main concern. Mary listened to what Lavinia was suggesting, taking note that Matthew wasn't involved. He sat silently stiring his now cold coffee and nibbling at the blueberry muffin that he'd brought while Lavinia was vividly describing the church decorations she wanted. Mary also took note at the amount of times Matthew looked up at the clock on the wall behind them.

_Was he bored? _

About an hour later Mary suggested that they call it a day, stating that she had a few errands to run before lunch. Lavinia stood from the couch to hug Mary, thanking her for agreeing to help and that they would pay her whatever was needed. Matthew stood, saying his goodbyes to Mary also and excused himself to the loo. Mary took that as her cue to leave, leaving Lavinia alone in the cafe.

_This is going to be an interesting few months. _Mary thought as she opened the door facing the cool breeze outside. She grabbed her phone out of her handbag and immediately set up a text to Anna:

**Lavinia is lovely. Looking forward to getting to know the happy couple more over the next few months. Could've warned me about Matthew though.**

**-M**

She immediately received a small ding:

**I knew you two would hit it off. Matthew is a real charmer. Sorry about the name, didn't even consider you two might be related. Check with your Dad. Free this afternoon? Coffee date? I want to know ALL about it.**

**-Anna**

Mary then logged onto her Facebook page on her iPhone, to quickly check if her younger sister Sybil had replied to her message about their movie night plans tomorrow night, when she saw a new friend request pop up:

Matthew Crawley (Mutual friends with Anna Smith) wants to be friends with you.

She hesitantly pressed confirm and carried on her way down the street, shutting her app and promising herself to stalk his page when she got home.

_Thanks for reading and hopefully you liked it!_

- Marthewshipper xx


	3. Introducing Anna

_Hi Readers! First of all, thanks for the wonderful feedback! Certainly wasn't expecting people to like it! I will update as much as possible. Secondly, I'm not from the UK & I've only visited London twice so I will try my best to describe locations etc. And thirdly, Julian Fellowes owns the copyrights, not mine! J_

Let the story continue…...

CHAPTER THREE:

Later that afternoon Mary was lying on her queen bed staring at her laptop screen.

**Matthew Crawley. **

**About: **

**Works**: Milford and Crawley Lawyers Ltd.

_So he was a lawyer too? And co-owns the firm? _She thought as she read his information.

**Studied at:** Cambridge Class of 07

_Brains and looks? Pull yourself together Mary you barely know the guy._

**Lives in:** London, United Kingdom

**From:** Manchester

**Family:** Isobel Crawley (Mother)

_No siblings?_

**Likes**: Manchester United, Coronation Street, Hiking, Rowing, All Blacks Rugby, London Tube Updates, Meet The Parents (The Movie)

_You've got to be kidding me, the movie that got me in this situation in the first place._

Mary quickly closed the Facebook tab, feeling strange that she had found so much about him by clicking one button.

_Wait a minute where was the relationship status? _

She sat up and re-opened the page checking for any sign on Lavinia on his account. None. Except a couple of photos in which they were both tagged in at a party from years ago.

Mary closed her laptop screen and fell back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts when her phone chimed. Reaching over and pushing accept, Mary answered:

''Hello?''

_''Hey M. It's Syb.''_

''Oh hello, did you get my Facebook mail? We still on for tomorrow night?''

_''Of course. But do you mind if we make it 9, not 6? I know it's Sunday and all but I've got to be somewhere at 5.''_

''Sure, may I ask what you are up to? Sunday nights are our sibling bonding nights.'' Mary queried, getting the vibe that Sybil didn't want to tell her.

_''I've got a date with someone. Quiet drink at the pub near my flat. Not a big deal''_ Sybil hesitantly answered.

''Do I know them? Someone from uni?''

_''No actually. A mutual friend. I'll give you details tomorrow night ok? I must go. I need to head to the shops to get something to wear. And Mary?''_

''Yes Syb.''

'_'You must not tell Papa or Mama. I mean it''_ And with that Sybil hung up.

Mary got off her bed and headed into her kitchen to make a cup of herbal tea. Still puzzled at the conversation with Sybil, she filled her kettle and turned it on. Her phone chimed again, signaling a text message.

**Hi Mary. Anna gave me your number as I forgot to ask for it at our meeting. Would you be interested in meeting up next Saturday at my flat? Just so we can book the venue? **

**-Lavinia**

Mary quickly typed her reply stating that she was free and for Lavinia to text her the address closer to the time.

_Wonder if her flat is nice? What kind of décor she has? Probably a Manchester United poster on the wall somewhere for Matthew. Wait did they live together? Of course they must Mary they are getting married for crying out loud. _

After making a cup of tea, Mary decided to grab out the latest issue of Vogue in which had been sent to her and relax for an hour before Anna finished work. Anna had a job at an Accounting firm nearby and told Mary she was finishing early so she could meet Mary at 3:30pm for coffee.

Mary ended up falling asleep reading the magazine, her phone waking her up. Anna had texted saying she was leaving her office now and heading to the café. Mary quickly got changed into a nice cream sweater and black skinny jeans, grabbed her navy coat and rushed out the door.

''Mary, over here.'' Anna waved as Mary opened the door into the café. It was quite quiet for the time of day on a Saturday and Mary headed over to where Anna was sitting in a booth in the corner. She wasted no time in quizzing Mary about her meeting.

''So fill me in? Are you guys getting along? How's their planning going?'' Anna asked as Mary placed her phone on the table and slid into the booth. She then realized Anna had already got her a latte and a blueberry muffin, her favorite.

''Whoa Anna. Firstly, thanks for getting me my drink. And secondly, it was ok. They seem nice and they've hardly sorted anything out.'' She responded taking a sip of her latte. Mary continued to fill Anna in on what was discussed.

''I hope you don't think of me being rude or anything but I get a really, really weird vibe about Matthew.'' Mary anxiously said looking down at her muffin.

''How so?''

''Well I was just watching the way he reacted to the topic of how they met and he seemed really distant, like not excited or happy. And I swear he kept flinching whenever Lavinia touched him. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Is he always like that?''

''Matthew isn't a great shower of PDA if that's what you mean. I've never seen him kiss her, she always starts it. But that doesn't mean anything Mary. You are reading too much into it. He's not the type of guy to marry unless he was in love.'' Anna pointed out.

_I know what I saw._

''Anyway enough about me. How was work? Did you see John today?'' Mary asked with a smirk on her face, knowing that Anna was clearly crushing on her boss John.

''Yes actually. We had lunch together in the staff room. I wish you'd stop teasing me about him Mary! We are just friends. He's coming out of a nasty divorce''. Anna responded while taking a sip of her drink.

''You talk about him all the time Anna. You clearly have feelings for him''.

''You never talked about Kemal when you were dating him.''

_Ouch, not this argument again._ Mary thought.

''That was different Anna. I thought you understood that I had to keep it secret. Papa knew his father and they weren't exactly friends.''

''Yeah but still. I don't like John!'' Anna replied looking away, not being able to face Mary.

''You know I can tell when you are lying Anna. I've known you long enough. What's wrong with liking John? From what you say he's a good guy. And I might be a little biased because he approved your leave on short notice when we went to Bora Bora.'' Mary laughed.

''Well maybe I do. A tiny bit. But it's going no where ok.'' Anna finally confessed causing Mary to grin. The girls stayed at the café for a while and decided to part ways as Anna had a few bits of work to do when she got home. They said their goodbyes and Mary walked back to her flat.

It was nearing 5pm so Mary decided she should get a run in before dinner. She put her earphones in her ears and turned her music on full, blasting the latest dance song she'd heard on BBC Radio 1. Mary loved the feeling when she was running, it calmed her down and made her forget about everything. As she neared a set of local shops she looked down to change the song when all of a sudden she ran straight into a man in a suit just getting out of a car. The two people both stumbled back, and Mary pulled her headphones out.

''I'm so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention.'' Mary apologized looking up at the man in front of her.

''It's ok I know what you mean. Sometimes you get into the moment when your running that you zone out. My name is Richard Carlisle. No need to apologize.'' The man stuck his hand out, wanting Mary to shake it. She happily agreed as she took in Richards face.

_He's a little old but attractive. Potential. I'm so ashamed for hurting him._

_''_I'm Mary Crawley. Pleasure to meet you Richard. I am really sorry though''. Mary said looking around making sure nobody else had seen the incident.

''Well how about you make it up to me and let me take you out to dinner tonight? I'm just getting home from working on a Saturday and I'd love a nice meal with a nice lady.'' Richard offered.

''I don't want to impose or anything''

''No, I'm inviting you. How about I pick you up from your place at 8? I'll make a late reservation somewhere?'' Richard said getting his phone out of his pocket.

''Are you sure? That would be great.'' Mary replied explaining to him where her flat was and giving him her phone number.

_He seems so charming. This should be fun._

''It's settled. See you at 8 Miss Crawley.'' And with that Richard walked into the dairy in front of them. Mary, still a little shaken from running into someone, put her earphones back in and continued running.

_Tonight just got a whole lot more interesting._

_Thanks for reading. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Will update soon._

_-MarthewShipper xx_


	4. Sir Richard Carlisle

_Chapter Four:_

_Hey Reader! Here is another update. I'm still new to FF and getting the hang of it so apologies for any incorrect grammar/spelling etc. Julian Fellowes still owns Downton Abbey and all the rights go to him. Enjoy!_

It was 7:50pm and Mary was busy putting the final touches to her make up. She chose a classy black cocktail dress with her navy blazer and big black wedges, all designer of course. Judging by her first impressions of Richard she knew she would be going to somewhere nice and flash. She decided to curl her long chocolate brown hair and keep it down. Mary felt confident in her outfit and knew she would be able to impress Richard.

The door bell rung at 8pm exactly, signaling Richard was ready to pick Mary up. She grabbed her Chanel purse and opened the door to a man she did not recognize wearing a suit and hat.

''Umm hello?'' Mary hesitantly said, seeing no sign of Richard.

''Excuse me miss but are you Mary Crawley? I'm Sir Carlisle's chauffeur. The limos waiting.'' The man politely responded and turned to face the road, stepping down Mary's small steps, and opening the door to a limo waiting on the street.

_Wow. I was right. I could sure get use to this. I miss the limo rides back home._

The chauffeur shut the door once Mary had stepped inside. She turned to her left and saw Richard sitting at the very back, holding two glasses full of Champagne.

''Cheers to a good evening.'' He handed Mary a glass and gestured for her to sit next to him. ''You look gorgeous may I say.''

''Why thank you Richard. I'm very flattered that you seemed to have pulled out all the stops tonight.'' Mary replied noticing his Tom Ford suit and Gucci watch, the exact ones she had seen in the men's pages of her Vogue.

''Well I do try to impress my lovely company. Have you ever been in a limo before?''

''Actually when I lived with my parents we had two, one for day and one for night, so I managed to spend a bit of time in limousines growing up.'' Mary took a sip of her champagne.

_He couldn't tell that I'm from a wealthy background? I was out running in Kensington for goodness sake._

The conversation during the rest of the ride to the restaurant was casual and Mary felt comfortable with Richard. He was charming and alluring, Mary just wanted to know more. He did, however, not mention his career or his apparent title, which Mary felt was strange, judging by previous experience with men they wouldn't shut up about their careers and jobs.

_Kemal kept going on and on about work. Stop it Mary! This isn't the time to think of Kemal. _

After driving for thirty or so minutes the limo finally came to a halt and the chauffeur opened the door, leading Mary out. The limo had parked outside one of Mary's favourite restaurants _The Royal Oak _and Richard held his hand out ready to guide her up the small stairs, past the security, leading to the entrance. The restaurant was well known in higher social circles and Mary often visited in her teens with her parents. Richard walked up to a pretty lady at the desk and confirmed the reservation. A well-dressed waiter came over and guided the two to their table under romantic lights in the corner.

''How did you get a reservation here on such short notice? My parents use to book a month or so in advance.'' Mary questioned after Richard had pulled her chair out and helped her sit down. Richard walked around to the other side of the table, took his jacket and placed it on the back of his seat. He then sat down and gestured for Mary to learn in across the table.

''I have connections. Have you been here before?'' Richard answered as Mary nodded leaning back. ''It was honestly no trouble.'' He then gestured for the waiter to come over. ''Would you like a nice glass of red wine? They have a lovely choice here.''

''Yes, thank you.'' Mary picked up the drinks menu, admiring the choice the restaurant had.

_This is going to be a lovely evening._

Once Mary and Richard had placed their drink orders, Richard decided he wanted to get to know Mary more.

''So Mary, I feel like I don't know too much about you. Where is your family from?''

''Originally from York, but my family moved into London when I was four years old. My father inherited an estate in which he leased to the National Heritage Trust so I mainly grew up in Notting Hill. My parents were well off but last month I decided to go out on my own a bit and brought my flat in Kensington.'' Mary took a sip of her wine and looked Richard in the eyes. ''And what about your family?''

''Well I wasn't born into money like you. I grew up in the East End. My parents spilt when I was ten and I ended up with my father. He was an exceptional man, taught me how to deal with money and got me to where I am today.'' Mary could see Richard had tensed up.

''Do you have any siblings? I'm sorry to hear of the divorce. It must have been tough on you.''

''No siblings. Just me and my father for most of my life. He passed when I was 35, coming up to twelve years this May.''

_He's 47. Shit. I knew he was older but not THAT old._

The waiter interrupted the two bringing their entrees; Garlic Tiger Prawns for Richard and a Salmon & Rocket Salad for Mary. They ate in silence.

The two kept the conversation casual. They received their main courses and ate in silence. Mary noticing how Richard never quite finished his food but finished his glass of wine way before her, noticing that he must be drinking double the amount she was.

_Maybe he is nervous._

Desert came and the two both got the chocolate cheesecake.

''Have you enjoyed the food Mary?'' Richard asked before taking the first bite of his desert.

''It's been a pleasure. I've really missed the food here.'' Mary responded looking at Richard's face.

_God he looks so charming._

''But there is one thing I want to ask: what is your profession?''

''Oh.'' Richard looked around the restaurant awkwardly and turned to face Mary. ''I run a couple of newspapers really. And a few blog sites. Most of my time is spent in my office overlooking the Thames with a laptop in front of me and a phone in my hand. Nothing too exciting.'' Mary dropped it at that, clearly knowing the topic wasn't comfortable for him to talk about.

_ Why was he a 'Sir'?_

Richard paid the bill, left a generous tip and the two left. The chauffeur was waiting outside and opened the door for Mary to get in. The car ride back was silent, but comfortable and Mary was enjoying herself.

Before she knew it the limo had stopped and the door was opening. Richard stepped out with her and walked her to her flats door checking his watch.

_Did he need to be somewhere else?_

''Thank you for the lovely time tonight Richard. I'm awfully sorry for what happened this afternoon though.''

''It's my pleasure Mary. We will have to do it another time.'' Richard responded stepping forward and kissing Mary on the cheek. His lips felt stiff and cold against her warm cheek making Mary feel very uncomfortable. ''I'll call you later. Good night Mary.''

And with that Richard was gone. Mary unlocked her door and unset her alarm. She slid her heels off and placed them neatly by the door and headed straight for the kitchen. Once the kettle was turned on, Mary headed into her bedroom and changed into her comfy silk pajamas and slippers. She checked the time realizing it was only 10:30pm so she logged onto her Facebook page on her laptop while waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. Scrolling through her homepage she found:

Anna Smith made a new status – Wish I had something to do this evening that didn't involve calculating debt.

Edith Crawley posted on Mike Gregson's wall: ''Hun, I'm missing you already and you've only just left. Enjoy London and come back to Scotland ASAP. Love you xxx'' _Typical Edith, madly in love. Wonder if Mike is staying with Mama and Papa._

Louise Crawley likes Highclere Castle

Darren Johnson scored his high score in ''bubblemana'.

And as she was about to quit she saw a photo had been added:

Matthew Crawley uploaded a photo with Tom Branson at Celtic Inn. ''Drinking Guinness in a pub with this Irish boy''. _Didn't picture him to be the partier. Look at how blue his eyes are. Stop it Mary, don't go there._

She turned her laptop off, headed back into the kitchen to make a cup of herbal tea and turned the television on in her lounge. Snuggling up with a blanket, Mary watched Love Actually and then went off to bed.

_So here is the latest chapter. Is Richard Carlisle who he says he is? You'll have to wait and see. Kemal Pamuk will be mentioned in a flashback chapter coming up & we will meet Sybil. I'm excited where this story is going so hopefully you will enjoy it! Feedback would be great too!_

_-MarthewShipper xx_


	5. Sunday Nights

CHAPTER FIVE:

_Hello everyone! Here is the next installment. Apologies with the length of chapters, I'd rather update more and have shorter chapters than long ones with you waiting months. Hope you continue to like where it's going. Julian owns Downton, I'm just playing around with his characters._

_Enjoy!_

Mary woke up late the next morning. Tonight was her sleepover with Sybil and she was looking forward to relaxing and telling Syb about her date with Richard. She was interrupted with her phone ringing and Mary ran to answer it into her lounge. Her parent's home number appeared flashing on her screen.

''Hello''

''Mary, honey, it's your mother here.'' Cora answered in her thick American accent. ''How are you darling? How's your job hunting going?''

''Good, Mum. I've got a small job helping to plan a wedding which is good. With one of Anna's cousins.''

''Aww darling that is fabulous. Very excited for you. How is Anna? Listen I'm Just wondering if you've heard from Sybil? She hasn't rung me and hasn't been home since Friday Morning.''

''Yes I have. She's coming over for the Sunday Sister Sleepover tonight so I'll have a catch up with her then. Is everything ok Mum? You sound worried? Sybil is 21 remember. She can fend for herself.''

''Of course I know that. I'm just concerned. She's never been away from home for this long without telling me.''

''Have you checked her credit cards? To see if she's staying at a hotel? She could just be at a friends.''

''No I'll ask your father then and check.''

''Also Mama could you ask Papa about a Matthew Crawley? Possible relation from Manchester?''

'' I'll do that now. Thanks dear. I'll leave you to it. Please tell Sybil to contact me though your father wants to talk to her. Love you.'' And with that Cora hung up.

Mary decided she should quickly head to the local shops to buy snacks and treats for tonight, Sunday's were the only day she ate junk food. She quickly got changed into a grey cardigan, denim jeans and brown boots, grabbed her headphones and headed out the door.

Adele's Someone Like You was booming in her ears as she walked the short walk from her flat to the mini mart. She entered the shop, laughing as it was the same spot in which she met Richard at yesterday. Mary headed straight past the fruit and vegies and into the junk food aisle, grabbing two bags of Sybil's favourite Haribo lollies, a bag of crisps, box of Roses chocolates and a packet of buttery microwave popcorn. She then walked over to the wine section and grabbed a bottle of her favourite sauvignon blanc. She walked a step backwards, bumping into a man standing directly behind her.

''I'm so sorry!'' Mary quickly apologized, turning around.

''Mary?'' The man asked quickly, grabbing her arm.

_Oh my god, I know that voice…._

She turned and looked right into those deep blue eyes.

''Matthew! What a lovely surprise!''

''Sorry for being so close and giving you a fright, I was trying to grab the bottle in front of you.'' Matthew laughed as he picked up the same wine as Mary had. ''Its my favourite.''

_Mine too! Something in common._

''It's lovely isn't it. What brings you here?'' Mary queried as she swapped her shopping basket into her other arm.

''My flat is two minutes from here actually and my friend Tom's coming around tonight after a date with some girl. Thought I'd get something nice to drink. We're watching the Ireland Rugby replay.'' Matthew said, looking into Mary's eyes and smiling.

''Oh awesome! But I thought you guys 30 minutes from here? Isn't that what Lavinia said?''

''Lavinia lives there, not me.'' Matthew replied, tensing as Mary said Lavinia's name.

''Oh I didn't realize you two didn't live together.''

''Yeah most people seem to assume we wanted to share a flat before we get married, when really, I'm enjoying every last bit of freedom. Lavinia hates when my friends come around for the rugby so I'm enjoying the last few occasions.''

''I love watching rugby. Brought up with it. My father was quite the fan so I went to Twickenham for a few matches in my childhood. It's a shame Lavinia doesn't like it.''

''Would you like to come and watch it with us? I'm sure Tom's ok with another guest, as long as you support Ireland and not Australia!'' Matthew said, his face brightening up.

_God his smile is perfect. Pull it together Crawley! He is engaged!_

''You sure? I'd had to intrude on your guys night.''

''Yeah of course. Bring a friend if you'd like. I'd love to get to know you better. Think of it as employee bonding time.''

_Shit, Sybil's coming. I completely forgot._

''Is it ok if I bring my sister Sybil? She's a huge rugby fan too. Sunday's are sister bonding time so she's coming over at nine to stay. We could come over together?'' Mary hesitantly asked.

''Sure of course! It's a plan. What's your number? Just incase we need to change the plan or anything?'' Mary gave Matthew her phone number and he gave her his address in which was only just around the corner from her flat.

''I'll see you tonight then Mary. You should bring what you've got in the basket. Those lollies are my friend Tom's favorites.'' And with that Matthew left to go to the checkout.

_I can't believe you agreed to this Mary! Matthew is your boss. And I don't think Lavinia will approve. Imagine if Kemal had organized two girls to go to his flat while you were engaged. Stop it Crawley, Kemal's gone._

_FLASHBACK_

_''Mary, darling, please don't do this.'' Kemal begged, holding her hands and letting a tear leave his eye. _

_''I have to Kemal, Papa will never approve. This trip has been amazing, I love spending time with you and I love you! But it won't work now that we are back in London. Families like ours are destined to not be together. I'm sorry but I have to go.'' Mary said as she let go of his hands and starting packing her bag of clothes and gear she had at Kemal's flat and grabbing her Louis Vuitton suitcase from her trip. _

_''Marry me?'' Kemal asked, grabbing her hands again, staring into her eyes. _

_''Kemal don't do this. You know I can't.'' And with that Mary left the flat. She hailed a taxi and went back to her parent's house._

_Kemal Pamuk had been her first serious boyfriend. He was every girls dream, foreign, attractive and rich. Unfortunately his father had scammed Mary's father in a dodgy investment scheme back in 2000 and Robert wasn't easy to forgive. As soon as he found out Mary and Kemal were both at Oxford he banned her from seeing him. She claimed she had no idea who he was, lying to her father. They were secretly together for 3 years but with Mary exploring the world a lot and Kemal working they didn't spend much time together. Kemal had been Mary's first. First love, first proper dates, all hidden. Her parents tried to set her up with Evelyn Napier, a wealthy Oxford student but Mary only had eyes for Pamuk. She'd even convince Anna to go on a date with Evelyn so she could claim to her parents that Evelyn was seeing someone else. Nobody knew about Mary and Kemal's relationship which made it even more exciting for them. A forbidden romance which had to end._

_It was two months later when Mary heard from Anna that a boy in their English literature class had died over the weekend, having a heart attack in a nightclub which Mary and Anna visited a few times._

_''Apparently he was a Turkish investment bankers son. Kemal something. I'd never spoken to him.'' Anna told Mary, completely obvilous to the fact that she was talking about Mary's ex boyfriend, the same person who had proposed to her two months ago. Anna carried on chatting about what colour she should paint her nails for the party on the weekend and after a while Mary excused herself and left her lecture. She didn't know how to feel, she wasn't in love with Kemal but she was devastated. It was then that Mary realized she had to tell someone about her relationship._

_''Anna. I really need to confess something to you.'' Mary said, almost crying into her cellphone. '' Kemal Pamuk was my ex boyfriend.''_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Mary quickly checked out with her snacks and wine and headed back to her flat, calling Sybil on the way.

''Hey Syb. I've got something exciting to share. The guy that I'm working for has invited me to watch the Ireland/Australia game tonight and you're coming with me. Ok. Love ya.'' Mary laughed into her phone and hanging up, not giving Sybil a chance to disagree.

It was 8:30pm and Mary had half an hour before Sybil was arriving at her flat. She'd checked her emails and found her Father had confirmed that, according to his family tree research, Matthew was not related to her. She'd received a text from Edith asking if Mike could come over to Mary's flat on Wednesday and pick up a jumper Edith had left behind when she had been home. Cora had confessed to Edith that Mary had taken a liking to it and it was at her flat. Mary replied to Mike, not Edith, saying that he could come over after his meetings as she would be home. As promised, Mary then sent Lavinia an email about venues, linking her to all the websites of the ones she knew and most seemed available for their date. There was even a lovely old house that was popular for weddings two hours out of London in which was were a few rugby players got married over the years. Mary thought Matthew would love that one.

She decided she needed to get ready for the game. After having a shower, Mary went into the back of her wardrobe and pulled out her old All Blacks Rugby jersey. She wasn't a New Zealander and they weren't playing but it was the only rugby related top she had given to her from an exchange student her parents had hosted when she was 15. Apparently hosting an exchange student would help the girls understand other cultures when really all she found out was that they liked rugby, had cool accents and the girl who came to stay, Lara, couldn't wait to leave. She grabbed her white washed denim skinny jeans and a navy blazer, looking tidy and classic Mary Crawley, but casual enough for watching a game at a friends. She decided that black flats would be better than heels. Mary decided to blow dry her hair and pulled it into a messy bun at the back. Simple make up was applied and she heard her doorbell go. Mary practically ran to open it and ushered Sybil inside.

''Sybil darling! You look flawless! You must tell me all about your date but are you ready to go?'' Mary said grabbing her purse as Sybil put her gear down in the hallway.

''Can I go in this dress or is too dressy? What are these guys like?''

''It will be fine. Just explain you were out before hand. No biggie. Plus this guy is engaged and I'm not sure about his friend.''

The two girls headed out for the short walk from Mary to Matthew's flat.

'' So how was the date?'' Mary asked, smirking and turning to face Sybil as the walked.

''It was great. He was a real gentleman. We just made casual conversation and had a lovely time. Even walked me to a taxi and paid for it to drop me here!'' Sybil answered, clearly smitten.

''Well you owe me an in depth explanation when we get home. But this is his flat I believe.'' Mary said looking the number on his door.

_God, it is close to my flat._

Mary practically ran up his steps, making Sybil wonder why she was so excited to watch a rugby game. She noticed at how pretty her sister looked and the effort she had made to dress nicely but not too over the top.

Suddenly the door opened interrupting Sybil's thoughts and a blonde hair man hugged Mary inviting them to come in. Matthew shut the front door and walked the two girls into his lounge where a man, who looked a similar age to Matthew with dark hair, sat on the couch. He stood up and introduced himself to Mary then turned to Sybil.

''SYBIL?''

''TOM?''

''What are you doing here?''

''I was just about to ask the same thing!''

_Duh duh duh._ _Thanks for reading. Hopefully the flashback showed a little bit of how Pamuk fits into the picture. More M/M interaction in the next chapter! I actually met a New Zealand exchange student who told me those things haha. & There will be a shocking twist involving Lavinia being revealed soon…._

_-Marthewshipper x_


	6. Rugby & Beer, Every Man's Dream!

_Hello again! Thanks for the reviews/followers! It really pleases me to see that people are enjoying the story! I hope you like where it goes. Please tell me if the pace is too slow/too fast. Rights to the characters aren't mine. Mr Fellowes owns them. Hopefully this chapter clears up a few things. _

_Let it continue…._

''Mary invited me to come along. My sister.'' Sybil said nervously. Tom nodded understanding what was going on.

'' Someone care to explain what has just happened?'' Matthew asked, looking to see if Mary understood. She shook her head, completely confused.

''Tom was the guy who I was just on a date with. Mary, this is Tom Branson, Tom this is my sister Mary Crawley.'' Sybil gestured to Mary who stuck her arm out, shaking Tom's.

''Nice to meet you Tom.'' Mary said with a lovely smile, being polite as possible. Sybil was clearly nervous at the meeting between her date and her sister.

''So you were with Sybil before you came here? Wow what a coincidence.'' Matthew spoke up, finally understanding why it was so awkward for his best friend to meet Mary's sister. _Actually what do I call Mary? A friend?_ Matthew thought.

Once Matthew suggested that everyone sit down and grab a drink, the atmosphere became less awkward. Matthew and Mary sat together on one couch with Tom and Sybil sitting on the other. Matthew had got the girls all a glass of the wine Mary brought and a beer for him and Tom. He turned on his television and the group began to watch the pre coverage of the game. Mary began to relax a bit more, took off her blazer and she pulled her feet up under her. Matthew had never pictured Mary to be so relaxed. Tom and Sybil were busy talking away so Matthew decided to talk to Mary.

''I love your jersey Mary. But you do know that we are watching the Ireland vs Australia match right?'' Matthew teased looking Mary up and down.

_God she was beautiful. Her dark hair and her dark eyes are so rich. I could just stare at her the whole time. Matthew stop! You are engaged. You've made the commitment to Lavinia._

Matthew quickly pulled himself together as Mary spoke.

''Yes, sadly it's the only rugby jersey I own. But you must agree that the All Blacks are the best team. Hello 2011 world champs.'' Mary replied pointing at her top.

''Of course.'' Matthew said looking into Mary's eyes. He genuinely looked interested in the conversation, something Mary had not seen the day before.

''So how's the planning going? Have you two done anything since yesterday?'' Mary asked looking away from Matthew.

''No we haven't talked about it since yesterday. We will probably only discuss it when we are with you.'' Matthew's mood changed.

_He looks upset._

''Cool. I believe I'm going to Lavinia's next Saturday to discuss ideas.'' Mary smiled, turned towards the television and picked up her glass of wine. ''So Matthew what do you do? Must be earning a bit to afford such a lovely flat.''

''I'm a Lawyer at a small firm. Not the same as Lavinia's may I add. We mostly deal with commercial law.''

''Sounds interesting.''

''I enjoy it. Keeps me busy. The hours are pretty full on which can be good.'' He paused. ''Mary if I tell you something will you promise to just keep it between us? I know we have only just met but I feel that I can trust you and you are going to find out sooner or later.'' Matthew was looking directly into Mary's eyes. His posture was tense, like he was nervous. Sybil and Tom were completely caught up in their conversation to notice.

''Of course. You can trust me.''

''I like working such long hours because it keeps me away from Lavinia and Summer.'' He paused. ''I feel like I'm rushing into things with her and I'm really starting to reconsider my choice of marrying her. I know I've had a year to make up my mind but I feel like I chose the wrong option. I should've been guttered when I found out, but I wasn't.'' A look of confusion spread all over Mary's face.

''Summer?''

''Oh didn't Anna explain?''

''No. Who's Summer?''

''Lavinia's baby girl. Four months old.'' Matthew said with a pained expression on his face. He took a sip of his beer and placed it back down on the coffee table infront.

_Matthew has a daughter? I did not see that coming. I shouldn't be here._

_''_Oh I didn't know you had a daughter Matthew, congratulations.'' Matthew could tell Mary's reaction was fake, she wasn't comfortable with the fact.

''No you've got it wrong.'' Matthew shaked his head. ''Summer is Lavinia's. Not mine. A year ago Lavinia cheated on me and Summer was the result 9 months later. I knew she wasn't mine. She had brown eyes and black hair. But at the time she was conceived I was away for a month with my Mother in Manchester. She was sick so I took leave and looked after her. My mother's fine now but the dates didn't add up with the last time we'd be intimate. Lavinia confessed to it and we broke up for a bit. I decided to give her a chance, we all make mistakes, and it wasn't fair to this poor baby to only have a single mother with no father in the picture. I couldn't face the thought of a baby growing up like I did. You could say I felt guilty. Lavinia proposed while she was pregnant, I couldn't say no. She was having a tough time with the pregnancy.'' He paused, a tear was building up in his eye. Tom and Sybil had left the room to get another drink so Matthew and Mary were alone. '' The father was some family friend of Lavinia's. He clearly expressed that he wanted nothing to do with Lavinia or the baby, giving Lavinia money to get an abortion. I don't know his name and frankly I don't want to know who he is but Lavinia told me he's in the media industry, possibly famous and it needs to be kept a secret for Summer's sake.''

Mary nodded. She didn't know what to say or do so she picked up a tissue from the coffee table, moved to Matthew's side of the couch, gave him the tissue and rubbed his arm.

''I'm sorry.''

''You would've found out next week when you went to her flat anyway.'' Matthew glanced back at the television, trying to hide his expression from Mary.

''I won't talk about it unless you need someone to listen. We haven't known each other for long but from what you told me, you truly are a gentlemen.''

''Thank you Mary.'' Matthew wiped his eyes, embarrassed that he had a tear in his eye. ''Let's get on with this game though.'' Mary slowly moved back to where she was sitting originally and a few seconds later Tom and Sybil re-entered with the snacks Mary had brought. Tom passed Sybil the bag of lollies.

''Gummi bears anyone?''

One hour later…..

''TRY TIME!'' Tom shouted jumping up from his seat as Tommy Bowe put the ball behind the line. He high fived Sybil, who was busy laughing at him while drinking a sip of her wine. Matthew was clapping with Mary, both on the edges of the couch. The referee blew the whistle and the points were awarded to Ireland. The score was 20-12 and Tom had had a little too much to drink. While the teams reset for the next play, Matthew got up and went into his kitchen, grabbing a six pack of beers and taking it back into the lounge. He offered one to Mary who happily took it and opened it.

''Can't have rugby without beer right Miss Crawley.'' Matthew smiled.

''Give us another one Matty.'' Tom slurred.

''Tom, I think you've had enough for tonight.'' Sybil said politely pulling his arm down so they were both sitting on the couch. Mary looked over at the two, watching them interact. She'd never seen Sybil so relaxed around a guy before.

_But wait. How old is Tom? Matthew's age? Sybil is only 21._

''Matthew, how old is Tom?'' Mary asked as he sat back down on the couch, closer to her than before.

''He's 25. We were in the same cricket team at school when his parents moved to Manchester from Dublin.'' Matthew replied grabbing his beer and gesturing towards Mary's drink. ''Cheers to a good evening?''

''I'll drink to that. Don't you have work in the morning? I mean it is a Sunday?'' Mary queried.

''I do. 8am. But forget about that. I'll be fine in the morning.'' Their drinks clinked and they each took a mouthful. '' I've never met such a girl who likes rugby and beer. You are every mans dream.'' Matthew grinned and Mary laughed.

_God if he only wasn't getting engaged to her. Wait Mary what about the man who took you out to dinner last night? You can't just forget about Richard!_

''So how did you and Sybil become such huge rugby fans?'' Matthew asked as he pulled down his sweater and adjusted his spot on the couch.

''My father was a fan so we grew up with it. He never had a son so he would take us to games. My other sister Edith isn't really into it as much as Sybil and I. As we got older we started playing more attention. There were some very attractive players.'' Mary laughed.

''That explains it.'' Matthew grinned. He reached over to the table and helped himself to a handful of crisps. Tom had become quiet and Sybil's eyes were glued to the screen but Mary could see their fingers intertwined.

_They look like a good pair together. Wonder what Papa will think of him._

Later on the evening the final whistle was blown signaling the game of rugby had ended. Ireland had won 20-15 and everyone was happy. Tom was drunk and Sybil was now at the nursing stage of making sure he was ok. Tom was staying in Matthew's spare room for the night since his office was a short ride on the tube so Sybil led him into bed and tucked him in.

''Goodnight Tom. Thanks for a wonderful evening, here and at the pub.''

''Stay with me Sybil.''

''You know I can't. I'm going home with Mary. But I'll see you next weekend ok?'' Sybil suggested that they meet up for dinner on Friday night. She kissed him on the cheek and turned the lights off in the room, walking back to the lounge. Matthew had made Mary a coffee and they were just casually chatting.

_They look really good together. Too bad Mary is planning his wedding._

Sybil thought as she sat back down on the couch.

''Tom's asleep. Won't be seeing him until the morning.'' Sybil laughed.

''I think he will probably call in sick tomorrow. His hangover will be a killer.'' Matthew added.

''We should probably be off and let you rest. I'd hate to be keeping you up. It is late.'' Mary stood up, putting her coffee down and helped to tidy the empty bags of lollies and bottles. She headed into the kitchen and put them on the bench. Matthew followed her, leaving Sybil alone to put her coat on.

''Thanks for coming tonight, I had a blast! I'm sorry for telling you about Summer and all that. Didn't want to put a downer on the mood.'' Matthew said, leaning in the doorway. Mary span around and nodded.

''It's fine. I'm sorry you are in that situation.'' She paused. ''But why are you marrying her if she isn't the one? You seem to be sacrificing your feelings and your life for her. I'm not trying to be forward or anything but why?''

''That's a conversation for another day Mary. I don't want to spoil the wonderful evening we've had.'' Matthew replied. Mary headed back to the front door and grabbed her purse.

''Thanks again for everything. We enjoyed it. Must do it again soon.'' Mary hugged Matthew as Sybil opened the door.

''Nice meeting you Matthew. Crazy how of all people Tom was your friend!'' Sybil hugged Matthew as well and started to head down the steps out into the chilly breeze.

''I'll call you soon Mary. Arrange another rugby viewing party.'' Matthew smiled and Mary headed down his front steps and turned back to wave. Matthew shut the door and the two girls burst out giggling.

''SYBIL CRAWLEY PLEASE SPILL ON THAT BOY!'' Mary practically shouted as her sister bent over in a fit of laughter.

''I swear I had no idea Tom and Matthew knew each other. Tom just said he was going to a friend's flat after our date. Just like I said I was going somewhere with my sister.''

''So is he your boyfriend?''

''Maybe.'' Sybil laughed. ''He is one of the most nicest guys I've ever met. And he is Irish. And a writer.''

''Well he seems a bit older than you though.''

''Age is only but a number Mary Crawley.'' Sybil laughed grabbing Mary's hand and swinging it. ''Thanks for bringing me though. I know why you were so keen!'' A smirk appeared on Sybil's face. '' Matthew eh?''

''Sybil I'm planning his wedding! No absolutely not. Stop looking at me that way.'' Mary replied going as red as a tomato in the face. She let go of Sybil's hand as they crossed the street and headed onto Mary's. ''He is just a friend.''

''But you want more than that am I right?''

''No of course not.''

''I can tell when you are lying to me Mary.'' Sybil turned to face Mary, putting two hands on Mary's face forcing Mary to make eye contact. ''Tell me that you honestly don't like Matthew.''

''Fine.'' Mary said as she pulled away from Sybil and continued to walk down the road. '' But he is engaged. And I'm his wedding planner.''

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter & it cleared up why Matthew was so distant towards Lavinia and Mary wasn't imagining it. Please excuse errors etc. I've got an idea on how I want this story to continue so don't forget to review/follow so I know people are still reading it. Hoping to bring more of Anna/John in the next few chapters._

_-Marthewshipper xx_


	7. BBQS in Winter

_Hello reader!_

_Thanks for sticking with me and the story. I really hope it isn't too terrible for a first timer! Thanks for the reviews! They really give me more motivation to write. Unfortunately I can't update as much as I would like to due to assignments. They take up most of my time at the moment but I will continue to write in my spare time. Let's hope you like where I go with M/M now. _

_And to the PM about this being like Dan and Michelle: _

_That's not what I was going for. Honestly I'm just trying to do a modern M/M story. I do think they look cute together but Dan is married. End of story._

_Let the story continue..._

The next weekend was Mary's second meeting with Lavinia. They had planned to meet at her flat on Saturday morning to book one of the venues in which Mary had emailed Lavinia. Mary was dreading the meeting. She did not feel comfortable around Lavinia now that Matthew had told her about Summer and the affair.

_Why is Matthew even sticking around? I get that he wants to do the right thing but compromising his happiness to marry someone whom he doesn't love is ridiculous. He is too kind for his own good. _

Mary began to change into a nice tidy outfit for her day, a cream and navy striped jumper and black skinny jeans, and grabbed her Chanel purse. Lavinia's flat wasn't close so Mary opted for a taxi, the tube being too much of an effort for her. Luckily for Mary she managed to grab the first one driving down her street. Giving the old man the address she jumped in the back seat and pulled out her phone. A missed call from Matthew appeared on her iPhones screen.

_What's he doing calling me? I haven't even spoken to him since Sunday._

Mary decided to call him back. She pressed the return call button and immediately his number appeared on her screen, waiting for him to answer.

''Mary! How are you?'' Matthew answered, Mary could clearly tell he was in a good mood.

''I'm good. Just on my way to Lavinia's flat.''

''Oh yes she said you were going over. I think she's dropped Summer off for the weekend at her Mothers in Teddington.''

''Oh that's good I guess.'' Mary hesitated, not sure what to say to him.

''Well tonight I'm heading to Tom's place for a BBQ. We know it's January but I'd love a proper cooked steak. We thought that maybe you and Sybil would like to join us. It will be really casual, Tommy's got a few mates coming with his brother. But I thought it might be good to hang out again, of course if you are busy that's ok. We don't have to.'' Matthew was becoming increasingly nervous and Mary couldn't help but grin.

''We'd love too. I'll just check with Sybil and text you to confirm? Is that ok? Do you mind if I bring someone else? My best friend Anna was meant to be coming to mine for Chinese and I'd hate to cancel on her.''

''Of course! The more the merrier!''

''Do you need me to bring anything?''

''Just yourself and your friends. I'll see you tonight. Oh and Mary it's probably best you don't tell Lavinia. I'm not being shady but she would over react that I didn't invite her too. It's not really her scene anyway.'' And with that Matthew hung up.

_Looks like this is going to be an interesting day. _Mary thought as she continued on her way to her 'job'.

After sorting out the wedding venue and listening to Lavinia talk about Summer and how they were going to be the perfect little family, Mary was in a taxi on her way back to her flat. She felt the meeting went ok but she was beginning to think that she shouldn't be helping. Yes she was enjoying her paycheck that Lavinia had sent her on Wednesday but there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Mary wasn't sure if it was because Matthew was practically giving up his life for a little baby or that she was jealous of Lavinia for having someone to help.

Mary's romance history involved one guy called George Whillington who went to a school down the road from hers, one of her parent's close friends son called Andre Wood who turned out to be more into Sybil than Mary and of course Kemal Pamuk, her forbidden romance. She had never been in love with any of the three, they were just crushes. And then there was Richard who hadn't called her back after their date last Saturday. He seemed like such a gentlemen and Mary was really confused to why he hadn't bothered to contact her.

_Maybe he wasn't interested it me, he did seem pretty distant to me during the evening. He was a bit older than me._

Once Mary was back at her flat she decided to text Anna & Sybil and tell them tonight's plans.

**Anna, Matthew has invited us to a BBQ at the guy Sybil's dating's house tonight? Keen?**

**-Mary**

A minute later she received a reply:

**Sure thing. I'd love to meet this boy! Will Lavinia be there? I've got a lovely jumper I saw in a shop to give Summer. It's adorable.**

**A xx**

Mary replied saying that Lavinia was going out with a group of friends for a drink, something she had mentioned to Mary at their meeting. Mary was actually glad that Lavinia hadn't mentioned the rugby on Sunday, assuming Matthew probably didn't tell her. She didn't want any questions about why she was hanging out, drinking, with her 'boss'.

It was 6pm and the girls decided to meet at Mary's flat. Sybil was excited to attend, obviously, but the message had been mixed and Tom had already planned it with her, apparently having dinner the night before.

Matthew had told Mary it was casual but the girls wanted to look nice and were planning for a quick cocktail afterwards, finding out Tom's flat was near one of Mary's favorite nightclubs. She wore one of her Alexander McQueen short red dress and allowed her natural curls to float down onto her shoulders. Mary grabbed her black blazer and added black stockings to make it a little bit more casual. She'd take them off when she went out. Anna decided that a navy blouse and blank ¾ pants looked nice and Sybil wore a creamy lace dress with long sleeves and her pair of black Chanel heels. They were all in Mary's kitchen having a glass of wine and catching up apart from Anna who was the sober driver for the night.

''So Sybil, you must fill me in about you and this Tom boy.'' Anna smirked, taking a sip of her orange juice and smirking. Sybil was leaning on the counter laughing.

''His name is Tom and he is best mates with Matthew. He is a couple of years older than me and even a writer. Now please spill on John!'' Sybil had been dying to hear of Anna's boss ever since Mary told her that Anna had a crush on him.

''Oh shut up, he is my boss. And he is going through a terrible divorce, apparently his wife cheated on him and refuses to separate. He's living with his brother at the moment. But he doesn't talk about his person life much.'' Anna looked down to the floor, feeling upset for him. Her feelings for John were completely inappropriate but growing everyday.

''Guys we should probably head off now. Don't want to be late.'' Mary placed her glass in the sink and walked into the hallway, grabbing her keys and opening the door. Sybil and Anna both followed and they all jumped into Anna's black Range Rover.

Tom's flat wasn't as nice as Matthews but it was comfortable. The boys had set up a BBQ outside and Mary could see two shadows hovering over it, probably freezing to death. Sybil and Anna were standing in Tom's open plan living room with drinks in their hands and were talking to a couple of Tom's work mates, Jeff and Ryan but Mary wanted to help Matthew. They were both in the kitchen making salads.

'' You are going to put an orange in that salad? May I ask why?'' Matthew asked Mary as she started to chop up an orange.

''It gives a nice citrus feel. Mrs Patmore, my families cook, use to put oranges in my salads growing up. I love it.''

''Your family had their own cook?''

''Yeah. And we had our butler, Carson, our nanny Mrs Hughes, a few house maids and a chauffeur, Brian.'' Mary giggled, realizing how odd it must seem to have house workers if you didn't grow up with them. ''I come from a very fortunate background.''

''Obviously. My mother got me a babysitter when she had to work nights at the hospital. Does that count?'' Matthew grinned. He turned away from Mary and continued to chop his lettuce.

''There I'm done. What else can I do to help?'' Mary asked as she placed her bowl on the table.

''I think we are all set. The rolls are buttered, salads made, sausages are cooked and we are just waiting for the steaks. It smells amazing. I'll just go and check with Tom and Kieran to see how far away they are.'' Matthew walked out the back door to where the two shadows were.

After their meal everyone decided that later on they would head out. The girls were already planning on going to a club near Tom's house so Tom suggested that Kieran and Matthew tag along. Matthew had hesitated at first, known how Tom would make him drink and he had to be up early to pick Summer up from Lavinia's parents.

''Matthew, you should come. Just have a night off from everything and enjoy it.'' Mary said, hesitanting. She didn't want to sound too keen for him to come.

''I guess I could come for a bit. I just won't drink anything.'' Matthew laughed. The two were sitting at Tom's dinner table, across from each other. Mary was drinking a cup of tea which Tom had made her while the others were in his room looking at some CD collection he had up there. She was glad that Anna had fitted in with this new group of friends as she liked to call it.

''I like your dress tonight Mary. It looks amazing.'' Matthew complimented. Mary blushed, not sure how to respond.

''Thank you.'' She sipped her tea.

_This has been such another fun evening with Matthew, time just flew by. I can see what Lavinia loves about him._

Suddenly a tipsy Tom ran into the room and declared that since it was nearly 11:30pm that the group head to the club. Sybil had her arm threw his and Anna was walking along with one of Tom's mates. They opened the front door and headed into the street.

''Guess that's our cue to leave.'' Matthew laughed. He stood up and took his cup to Tom's kitchen. Mary followed behind and they both left his flat together.

''Bit chilly tonight huh.'' Mary stated, walking down the street.

''Here have my jacket.'' Matthew offered as he placed his jacket on Mary's shoulders.

''Thanks, Matthew. You're a true gentlemen.'' Mary looked towards him and smiled. He looked down at her and grinned. They continued to walk in silence as they approached a crowd on the sidewalk. ''This is it. Ready to party with the Crawley sisters.''

''Of course. Let's go.''

_So this was only short. Hopefully you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as possible! Something will go down at the nightclub and I wanted to make that a chapter on its own. Hopefully you will like where it goes. And who else has seen the Dan Stevens comment: I'll always be a Crawley. So proud of him for finally saying something positive about Downton! _

_-Marthewshipper xx_


	8. The Nightclub Confession

_Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I had some spare time so I decided to write the next chapter. Got to love weekends! Here is what goes down in the nightclub. It's quite a huge chapter but let me know what you think of it and about the big 'secret'._

_Enjoy….._

Once they had got inside the club, Matthew decided to head to the bar and buy a scotch. They sat down on stools at the bar, Mary giving Matthew his jacket back.

''What can I get you Miss Crawley?''

''A Rosebud cocktail please. They are my favorite.'' Mary smiled as Matthew ordered the drinks. She knew once that Matthew had a drink in him he would be a bit more open. They received their drinks and Mary took a sip. _Perfect._ She looked over to Matthew who was taking a sip of his scotch. The two made casual conversation when Mary decided it would be a good time to ask Matthew about the other reason he is sticking with Lavinia.

''Look, Matthew. There is something that's been bugging me all week. I don't want to be rude or anything but you said you'd tell me why you are giving up your chance at finding true love.'' Mary looked at his face and could see he knew where she was going. ''I've been thinking and I get that fact that Summer needs a father, but Matthew, it's not your responsibility to fix all of Lavinia's mistakes. Don't you see that you are entitled to your own life and if you don't love her then you should move on and find someone else.'' Mary hoped that it wouldn't sound desperate. She didn't want Matthew marrying Lavinia if he wasn't happy. Mary watched Matthew take a deep breath in.

''Then it's time I explained.'' Matthew's face looked depressed and upset, Mary could tell he wasn't comfortable. She wasn't sure if it was from the last strong drink he'd had or if he was actually like this sober. '' When I found out Lavinia was pregnant and that I wasn't the father I was upset, but not devastated like I should've be. I decided to break it off and spent all my time working. Lavinia wouldn't stop pestering me though; I'd receive a bunch of emails, texts and calls asking her to explain and give her another chance. I thought I would give her that chance, thinking I was in love with her. I later came to realize I was in love with the idea of her. I assumed that I'd never find real love, that this was the closest I'd get. I didn't want to loose the chance at a possible happiness in the future. I understood that I was making a huge commitment but I felt pressured by Lavinia's parents and my own mother.'' Matthew's eyes were locked onto Mary's. She sipped her cocktail as he continued. ''My mother was angry at Lavinia but she believed she was innocent and that the other person probably initiated it. Lavinia told me it was only once and she'd had a bit to drink. She claimed she was lonely because I was away. Yes, I didn't believe that Summer should be punished by not having a father figure but the real reason was because Lavinia's father owns a newspaper and he came and spoke to me at my work. Somehow he found out about a mistake I made as a teen.'' Matthew had a tear in his eyes. Mary gently placed her hand onto his, trying to comfort him. '' He promised me that he would keep this secret hidden if I continued my relationship with Lavinia. At first I thought I could brave the storm of the reaction of my mistake so I said no. But her father promised to clear all my debts and would pay for everything from a flat to a weekly allowance and of course the wedding. Let's just say I don't need to work at the moment to continue to live well off. He really didn't want his precious daughter being a single mother to a child born out of wedlock.'' Matthew took a sip of his scotch and placed it back on the bar. ''I was a coward and agreed. I know it's wrong but now I'm so far into this mess that I can't get out of it and I have to marry her.''

Mary felt so helpless. He was making a lifelong commitment to a woman that he didn't love and that unsettled her.

_He could've been mine._

''I still don't get the secret? What is so terrible that you have to go through with it?'' Mary grabbed his hand and took it in hers. The gesture received a small smile from Matthew.

''Promise not to tell anyone?''

''I promise.''

''Do you remember that American Senator's daughter who died at Cambridge University a while back? Kate Bynes?''

''I think I do.''

''She died next to me in her bed. We were just making out and about to have sex when all of a sudden Kate just pasted out. I gapped it, I didn't want to get kicked out of Cambridge. I was on my way to a huge scholarship to pay for most of my student debt. They kept it out of the media but that night we were both doing party pills and I supplied them to her. They said it was a heart condition but it was really the pills. She'd had 4 in an hour and I'd only had one. It was only a bit of fun, I'd just failed a test and I needed to blow off some steam. I'd met her in the pub near campus and we hit it off. '' Matthew looked away to the crowd who were all happily dancing to the latest David Guetta hit. Mary bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head for Matthew to continue. ''You understand that if the real reason for her death got out it would spark tension between Britain and America. That it could affect politics, her Dad is inline to become the President someday. ''

''Of course. So are you ok? That's something horrible to go through.'' Mary was genuinely concerned, this mistake was partly his fault but she could see that it wasn't his intent to hurt the girl.

''That's what I like about you Mary. Out of the 4 people who know what really happened you are the only person to not yell at me for being such a fool.'' Matthew took another sip of the scotch, clearly feeling relieved that he had found someone he could trust.

''It's really horrible. But I'm glad you told me. It must make you feel better getting it out in the open. But we all make mistakes Matthew. I'm sure you didn't force the pills down her throat. It's just as much her fault. I get the whole political consequence if Lavinia's father told but really I'm sure it would be ok and blow over. You shouldn't marry just for it to be kept quite. You have a job, your own qualifications and you are successful. You don't need his money. Matthew, I've grown closer to you these past evenings we've spent together and I count you as a good friend. I don't want you to be unhappy.'' Mary grabbed his face and smiled. ''Turn that frown upside down. We are going to have a great time tonight ok?'' She finished the rest of her drink and jumped off the stool, grabbing Matthew's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor to where Tom and Sybil had been dancing. Matthew quickly stopped her and lent down to speak into her ear.

''Mary, thank you for not judging me.'' He shouted over the music and received a smile from Mary.

They both stood on the dance floor: Mary was swaying and Matthew was awkwardly moving his feet to the beat. He wasn't really a partier, he never went out with Lavinia but he didn't want to miss the fun. _Mary looks mesmerizing_. _The way she is swaying is breathtaking_, _how have I only just noticed how perfect her eyes are_, Matthew thought. Tom and Sybil were up close and Matthew could see Tom stealing kisses while they dance. He'd never seen Tom so happy before. Anna was with Kieran at the bar talking leaving him and Mary alone. Matthew felt comfortable around her, like they had been friends for years. He had just told her his biggest secret only a week after meeting her and she was incredibly understanding. It might've been the alcohol but Matthew felt confident and was actually enjoying himself.

The music was booming and the DJ was mixing a faster version of Enrique Inglesias' Hero song. Matthew decided to ask Mary to dance, properly. He moved closer to her and gently grabbed her arms, placing them on her shoulders. Mary laughed and smiled. The two were gently swaying to the music, looking into each other's eyes. Mary knew it was wrong to be dancing with him so intimately but she couldn't let go of his shoulders. His arms moved from her shoulders and down onto her back. She felt safe and didn't want to lose the moment.

Sybil was leaning against Tom's shoulder and saw the two dancing. _They look perfect together, but what is Mary doing. He's engaged._

''They look good together huh.'' Tom whispered in Sybil's ear, his warm breath on her skin making her melt inside.

''Yes, something about her changes when they are together. Too bad he's engaged and she's planning his wedding.''

''I don't think she should worry about that. I'm not sure Matthew will go threw with it.''

''Why?'' Sybil looked up with a confused face.

''I can't put my finger on it but as soon as Lavinia cheated on him something changed. It's like he feels obligated to marry her because she has a baby. Which he shouldn't. Matty needs to be happy.'' Tom smiled. ''He needs to feel how I feel when I'm with you.'' Sybil laughed.

''Stop being so charming Branson. I'm sure you say that to all your girls.''

''I only have eyes for you my dear.'' Tom leant down and kissed her forehead. The music changed to another song and Tom pulled Sybil over to the bar for another drink.

''Two vodka shots please.'' He handed the bartender 20 quid. He turned to his left and suddenly tensed up. _Shit._

''Ahh Sybil, can you please take Mary to the bathroom. Like now.'' Tom asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

''Tom what's going on.''

'SHIT.'' Tom yelled. Sybil turned to see what he was looking at when she saw a red haired lady running awkwardly in heels towards her sister and Matthew. _Who the fuck is that?_ She thought. Suddenly the girl raised her hand and slapped Mary on the cheek. Sybil ran to the confrontation on the crowded floor with Tom right behind her. Mary was bending over and Matthew had his arm around her, protecting her. Sybil ran up and pushed the girl out the way, automatically leading to another slap to Sybil's right cheek. Anna rushed over and pulled the girl out the way, holding her back.

''Mary, what the hell? Are you ok?'' Sybil bent down to where Mary was and hugged her. At this point Matthew was walking over to the girl and Anna and began shouting. Tom ran to Sybil's side.

''That was Lavinia, Matthew's fiancé.'' Mary replied, shaking.

_Well that's that chapter. I hope you found it interesting. Sorry about the bad language! Will update when I can. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review._

-Marthewshipper xxx


	9. The Aftermath

_Hi there,_

_Thanks for those reviews. I just want to clarify that: Matthew was high on party pills therefore he didn't think about the consequences of leaving her in her room dead. The reason he didn't go to the police the next day was because he didn't want to get kicked out of Cambridge. Marrying Lavinia would keep her Father from publishing the scandal and getting Matthew investigated by the police. Sorry about that confusion. Thank you for the feedback and I'm sorry if my ideas weren't clear. Also apologies for the spelling/grammar in my writing. _

_Let the story continue…._

''She thinks that Matthew is cheating on her with me. We were just dancing.''

Sybil hugged her again tightly. Mary stood up and headed to the part of the club where the others were, pushing her way past other people partying. Lavinia had calmed down but Matthew still was furious.

''Nothing is going on Lavinia. Drop it. We were just dancing!''

''You looked way to into it Matthew for it to be just dancing.''

''That's not fair Lavinia and you know it.''

''What makes you think that just because I cheated once because I was drunk and you'd left me that it makes such a big deal! I was completely honest with you Matthew.'' Anna had a hand on Lavinia's back, trying to comfort her. ''Look who it is! Little Miss Crawley herself. Have you forgotten that you WERE helping plan my wedding to this man, therefore you should keep your cheaply manicured nails off him.''

Mary was too shocked to reply, standing there, facing Lavinia. Matthew could see the red mark on her right cheek from where Lavinia's hand had touched it.

''Lavinia, they were just dancing. I've been watching them the whole time and nothing's happened.'' Anna tried to distract Lavinia and grabbed her hand. Tom and Sybil had given the four some space but were still close enough to intervene if needed. ''Look I think we should take this outside. It's too hard to speak with this music blasting.'' Anna dragged Lavinia out and Matthew and Mary followed, a meter in distance separating the two.

As soon as they were out the door and past the bouncer, Lavinia began the argument.

''How could you Matthew?''

''It was nothing! Stop making yourself look like such a fool.''

''I'm the fool?''

''Stop making this out to be all about you. I was having a lovely evening with my friends. I thought you were going out with your girls.'' Matthew's face was fulled with anger.

''Oh so you won't tell me that you are hanging out with MY cousin and OUR wedding planner.''

''There was also Tom, Kieran and Sybil in there too. Want to accuse me of cheating with one of those as well?''

''Stop it Matthew. Can't you understand my perspective?'' Lavinia's anger had now turned into sadness. She was fidgeting with her fingernails and had her head facing the ground. Anna had an arm around her and was flashing an apologetic look towards Mary who was leaning against a building, freezing.

''Look Lavinia, I'm sorry if it came across that way. It does look bad. Could we maybe sleep on it tonight and I come by your flat tomorrow when I drop Summer off?''

''Umm ok. I'm sorry Mary for slapping you.''

''I understand that it must've looked bad.'' Mary replied, kicking her heel along the footpath.

''Alright I'll see you tomorrow Matthew. Anna do you mind taking me home?'' Lavinia asked, obviously ready to leave.

''Of course. See you later Matthew, Mary.'' And with that the two girls left, leaving Matthew and Mary alone.

''Well I guess we might've looked a little bit more than friends in there.'' Matthew faced Mary and looked into her eyes, keeping his expression blank.

''I guess. Well I'll leave you to it. Say goodbye to Tom for me and thank him again for the meal.'' Mary began to walk down the sidewalk to hail a cab, still a little shaken.

''Wait Mary!'' Matthew ran after her and pulled her shoulder, forcing her ever gently to turn around. '' Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a bit.'' His eyes were filled with emotion, obviously not wanting to say those words.

''I think it's for the best. Bye Matthew. Good luck with the wedding.''

And with that Mary was in the back of a cab and on her way back to her flat. Matthew was left all alone in the middle of the freezing night. He decided to catch the tube home and go to bed.

**_Two months later…_**

It was now nearing the end of March and Mary Crawley was looking forward to summer. Her parents had arranged a family holiday in Fiji for two weeks in June and it couldn't come quickly enough. Mary had got another job as a nanny, for a wealthy British actor, meaning she had made enough money from a months work to pay her own way. She enjoyed looking after the three year old girl, four days a week for six hours a day. Mary had drifted apart from her friend Anna since the night in the club. She'd Facebook chatted her a couple of times and went shopping once but Mary didn't want to make Anna choose between friend/family. Mary had made a new friend, the girl who owns the flat next door and they had shared a couple of movie nights, but Mary still missed Anna.

She also missed Matthew. For the first few days after the incident she checked his Facebook to see what he was up to but had decided to remove him from her newsfeed, so she wouldn't be constantly reminded of how she was actually the fool. While Mary was sitting back in that taxi two months ago, she confessed to herself that she was actually acting like someone's mistress, and that scared her. She had always looked down on people who cheated on others, like her ex-uncle who cheated on her Father's sister Rosamund with their maid. To realize that she was starting to become one of those people really upset her, so her next aim was to forget about Matthew and any feelings she had towards him.

It was her day off and Mary decided to meet Sybil for a coffee. She decided to take the Tube to the to her parent's house where Sybil still lived. Mary grabbed her purse and headed down the sidewalk to her nearest tube station.

While on the train, Mary found a seat next to a middle-aged man. She got out her phone and began to text Sybil telling her that she was on her way when the man spoke.

''Excuse me but you don't happen to be Mary Crawley do you?'' He asked, looking at her.

''Umm yes I am. And you are?''

''Oh I'm John Bates. I believe you are good friends with my employee, Anna Smith. I recognised you from her photos on her desk.'' John laughed, thinking that maybe it came out as a bit creepy.

''Oh it's a pleasure to meet you John! I've heard such lovely things about you.'' Mary held out her hand wanting him to shake it.

''Pleasures all mine.'' John replied grinning.

''I hope the photos are nice ones. I'm surprised she still has them on her desk, we haven't really spoken much lately.'' Mary's faced dropped as she realized how much she missed Anna.

''Aww why's that? ''

''It's complicated. But please tell her that I say hi next time you see her.''

''I will do. Actually I'm taking her out to dinner tonight so I'll tell her then.'' A wide smile appeared on John's face, clearly showing how he felt about the dinner.

_Aww Anna's got herself a date. This is really making me miss her. I need to stop this._

Mary pulled out her phone and began to text Anna.

**Anna,**

**I miss you. Can we talk?**

**Your friend, **

**Mary xx**

Mary turned her screen off and continued to talk to John. She actually found him rather kind and caring.

_He would match Anna perfectly._

After twenty minutes Mary's stop was the next one so she said goodbye to John and headed to the door. Once the safety message had been announced Mary hoped off the train and headed up the stairs, regretting wearing her wedges already.

_I'll swap shoes with Sybil._

After a brisk fifteen-minute walk, Mary was standing outside her old home. Carson the butler greeted her and ushered her into the dining room where Sybil was eating lunch next to Tom.

''Tom! What a lovely surprise!'' Mary walked over to where he was as he stood up and hugged her. ''It's been a while.''

''Haven't seen you since the nightclub that time. Somebody has been saying you are too busy to come over to our now monthly BBQ's.'' He looked at Sybil and laughed.

''Well the new job is quite demanding time wise. Are we still going for coffee Sybil? Tom, you are more than welcome to join us.'' Mary smiled. She did enjoy spending time with her younger sister's boyfriend.

''I don't want to intrude and coffee dates aren't really my thing. Sorry Mary. I'll head off. Enjoy your Sunday you two. See you later babe.'' Tom said as he walked over, kissed Sybil on the forehead and exited the room with Carson. Sybil took it as her chance to ask Mary what was happening.

''So Mary, How's Matthew?''

_Well I hope you liked that chapter. I really tried to twist it up with Carlisle. Feedback is appreciated! & Thanks for following too._

-Marthewshipper xx


	10. Facebook & Lattes

_Hey readers! Thank you for all the reviews/followers etc. I'm really pleased that people like reading this story! Enjoy._

''I haven't spoken to him since_ that_ evening.'' Mary answered, putting an emphasis on the word 'that'. Sybil could tell she was bitter.

''So you are telling me you just left? Mary I get it he's engaged but you seemed so different around him. Like actually happy.'' Sybil looked down at the coffee in front of her. Mary pulled the seat out across from her at her parent's table and sat down.

''I don't want to talk about it Sybil. I was making a mistake. I wish Matthew, Lavinia and their family all the best.'' Mary had become tense since Sybil had brought it up. Mary pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and saw a reply from Anna.

**Coffee tomorrow? At Our shop? **

**-A x**

Mary quickly typed a reply saying that she would love to and placed her phone back in her pocket. Carson opened the room leading into their dining room and Mary's father, Robert, walked in.

''Mary, darling! Just the person I wanted to see.'' He walked over and kissed Mary on her left cheek. ''How are you dear?''

''Fine Papa.'' Mary wore a fake smile. Robert however, did not notice.

''Good. I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to take someone with us to Fiji? Sybil's bringing Tom & Edith is coming a day after with Mike. I'd hate for you to feel left out.''

''It's fine Papa. I can come alone.''

''You should be bringing Matthew.'' Sybil looked up at Mary, wearing the biggest smirk Mary had seen.

''Mary, who's Matthew?'' Robert asked facing Mary and making eye contact. ''Some beau?''

''No Papa he was an old friend. That's all.''

''Well you are more than welcome to bring him along. Your mother want's you to bring someone and you've been awfully quiet about any boyfriends.'' Robert was genuinely curious. Mary was a lovely person and beautiful, he was very surprised that she was single while his other two daughters were happy in relationships. Robert blamed Mary's stubbornness, something she had inherited from him.

''No I'll be coming alone. It's not a big deal.''

''Well you have some time to change your mind.'' Robert sat down at the table holding a newspaper and beginning to open the pages.

''Sybil, do you want to go now?'' Mary asked, wanting to remove herself from the tension in the room.

''Can't we go later. I've already got a coffee. Mrs Patmore has a new kitchen hand who is training to be a barista. Might as well stay here for the coffee.'' Sybil looked down at her mug, the foam looked amazing and even had a heart shape on it.

''Fine. Where's Mama?''

''Upstairs dear. Sorting out some old clothes for a charity auction.'' Robert replied still not bothering to look up from the paper.

''I'm just going to go to the office and borrow the computer.'' Mary stood up, feeling uncomfortable just sitting at the table and headed out of the room, down the corridor. The office was the next door across from the dining room and contained an impressive bookshelf on the left, two desks with the biggest iMac computer screens in the middle, two leather couches facing a large bay window and a large painting on the right. Mary walked over to the computer and opened up Safari, deciding to check her Facebook page. Nothing interesting was on her timeline so Mary decided to search Matthew. Something inside of her gave her the feeling that she should go against everything she was trying to do for the past few months and just quickly check what he was up to. She clicked on his page and his timeline popped up. He had changed his cover photo to a picture of him and Tom, arms around each other's shoulders, wearing the two biggest grins she had ever seen on their faces.

_They look so happy._

Mary then scrolled down to his timeline and saw something that left her completely gob-smacked:

**Matthew Crawley is no longer in a relationship.**

Nobody had liked the post or commented on it. Mary remembered that she didn't even see his relationship when she stalked his page those many months ago.

_Did Matthew finally let Lavinia go? What's going to happen about that incident? Has her father promised to remain quiet? Poor Matthew._

Mary scrolled down his page. Of course she didn't expect to see anything of Lavinia but she had a feeling in her gut that Lavinia would've hurt him. She half expected to see multiple wall posts on his page telling him what she thought of the break up, but of course they were adults here, not petty teenagers. Mary remembered adding her fourteen-year-old third cousin Laura on Facebook then deleting her because of her thousands of status updates about boys and break ups.

Mary wasn't sure what to do next. Should she contact Matthew and check up on him? Make sure he wasn't too upset? She wanted to be a friend to him but at the same time Mary was purely embarrassed for her past feelings towards him. She was employed to help plan his own wedding, the wedding that she guessed has now been called off. Was she the reason?

She outstretched her arms on the newly polished wooden desk, folded her hands under her elbows and lay her head down awkwardly onto them. Mary closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The gradual tick of the clock on the desk next to her started to irritate Mary so she sat back up, closed Matthew's Facebook page and left the office. Seeing Matthew's photo and his page really made Mary reconsider everything. She had spent so much time distracting herself with her new job just so she could forget him and now she was considering calling him. Mary decided that she should pay a visit to the kitchen.

_I can't think properly on an empty stomach._

Later that afternoon Sybil had finally caved in to Mary's pleas of going to the coffee shop near the family home. The two were just sitting at the window table and talking about their Fiji plans were the door opened, forcing a chilly breeze on to Mary's back. Sybil looked up to see a very familiar face walking over to the counter.

''Who's over there?'' Mary asked Sybil, clearly seeing her facial expression change from happy to cold.

''Look for yourself.''

Mary turned her head to the left and saw the back of a man wearing jeans and a jumper, a satchel around his right side and his fingers combing through his dirty blonde hair.

_Matthew._

''It can't be him Sybil, he doesn't live around here.'' Mary looked out the window of the café, staring at the cars parked outside.

''I saw him walk in Mary! What should we do?''

''I should probably say hi. This is way too awkward for my liking.''

''Should I wave him over here?'' Sybil asked shifting in her seat.

''Let him see us first.''

The two girls sat in silence, both now staring at their lattes. Mary couldn't decide whether she was pleased to see him or not.

_Just because he is single, doesn't mean he wants us to be friends again. No matter how fun it was._

Matthew was still standing at the counter, obviously ordering his drink to go. Mary took the time to look up from her latte and let her eyes travel over him. He looked the same as he did on that night two months ago. Mary had cut her hair shorter, stopping at her shoulders, but apart from that she believed she looked the same as well.

_It was only two months Crawley. Pull yourself together._

Finally after what felt like a lifetime to Mary, Matthew turned around with his drink in his right hand. The two immediately locked eyes.

_God, they are beautiful._

Matthew broke the eye contact and looked over to Sybil, checking whom Mary was sitting with. A smile broke out on his face and he waved at the two girls, earning a smile from Sybil and a wave back from Mary. He slowly wandered over to the two.

''Mary, Sybil, how are you two? I haven't seen you for a while?'' It was friendly small talk, Matthew was clearly being polite but it caused Mary to feel upset.

_Why say you haven't seen me when you made it clear you didn't want to remain friends. _

Mary understood that she was partly to blame as well.

''Yes it has been a while. How are you?'' Mary queried, trying to read his facials to see what he was actually like.

''I'm good. Yourself?''

''Fine.'' Mary smiled. Matthew could tell that this small talk was getting awkward.

He didn't know how to deal with the situation. Sybil took her queue to leave excusing herself to the bathroom.

''May I?'' Matthew pushed, gesturing to the empty seat across from Mary.

''Of course.'' She felt a little uncomfortable having him so close to her. Mary was truly confused as to why he would want to sit with her. It wasn't as if they were _friends._

''What brings you to this part of London?'' He tried to make the conversation more meaningful.

''My parents and Sybil live near by.'' Mary took a small sip of her latte, relishing in the soothing feel it gave to her as it passed down her throat.

''That's nice. It's a lovely area.''

''What brings you around here?'' She looked up, staring directly into Matthew's eyes.

''My lawyer's office is nearby.'' He looked down.

''You have a lawyer?''

''I didn't want to represent myself.''

''Why would you need to do that?'' A confused look was plastered on Mary's face.

''Mary please.''

Mary swallowed. She had forgotten about his situation and suddenly a wave of guilt crushed her. But Matthew didn't know that she knew he wasn't with Lavinia. She decided to keep the act going.

''I broke up with Lavinia. I left her for good about a month ago.'' Mary could tell he wasn't happy or sad. His face was expressionless.

''I'm sorry. Has he released the story? I haven't heard anything on the news.''

''No, Lavinia's father has not done nothing yet. But just incase I got a lawyer who doesn't know me personally. It's better that way.'' Matthew looked away from Mary and stared at his feet.

''Of course.''

''Nothing I can do about it but get a good lawyer and pray he decides not to do anything about it.'' Matthew was clearly uncomfortable talking about it.

Something had been eating at Mary since that morning.

_Why did he decide to break up with Lavinia now?_

She wasn't sure if she should ask or not, feeling it might be awkward and Mary was still confused as to what their relationship was. Friends? Mary decided to ask him there and then, she'd have to ask at some point and wanted an answer.

''Why did you end it?'' Mary took a sip and placed the cup back down. Matthew hadn't touched his drink.

''I liked Lavinia a lot. I really did. But I realized that I fell in love with the idea of her and I didn't truly love _her_. Then of course she cheated with Richard Carlisle and Summer came along.'' Mary choked slightly on her latte.

_Did he just say Carlisle?_

''My story didn't seem worth ruining my chance at happiness. I know I was stupid, immature and pathetic. But I've grown up and I'm ready to move on and take the consequences of my silly youthful mistake.'' Matthew let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

''I'm sorry but did you say Richard Carlisle as in Sir Richard Carlisle?'' Mary was completely stunned and she was even surprised that it came out as a sentence. Her head was spinning. Could it really be the same man that she ran into? The same man who took her out to dinner months ago?

''Yes. He is Summer's biological father.''

_Did you see that twist coming? I hope you like how it plays out. I am also looking for a Beta so PM me if anyone is interested or knows anyone who wouldn't mind helping me! I don't have the best grammar/spelling but I have no idea on how to find someone (sorry blame the being new part.) I'm not too sure how many chapters will remain but let's just say I do love a happy ending._

_Thanks for reading,_

_-Marthewshipper xxx_


	11. Single Ladies

_Hey reader. _

_Sorry about the delay in this! I've been so busy with assignments that I haven't had time to write. Anyway this is more a short filler chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for the reviews/followers/favorites! I'm truly amazed at how many people like reading my story! _

_Also apologies for errors & I don't own the rights to Downton characters._

_Anyway on with the story…_

Mary was too stunned to reply. The man who treated her to a lovely night but never called her was the father of Matthew's past Fiancé's child. Mary also noticed how Matthew managed to say it, without flinching or looking disappointed.

''So he was the guy who wants nothing to do with the child?'' Mary gained composure and looked into Matthew's eyes.

''Yes. He doesn't want anything to do with Summer.''

''What a horrible person, ignoring his own baby daughter.''

Awkward silence filled the air as neither Matthew nor Mary knew what to say next. Sybil still hadn't returned from the bathroom and Matthew wasn't sure if he should leave Mary. He decided to break the silence.

''I like your new haircut. It's gorgeous.''

''Thanks.'' Mary blushed and Matthew smiled as he noticed.

''You look happy.''

''I guess I am.'' Mary looked down at her now empty coffee cup.

''Look, Mary, I knew I was a jerk to you. I involved you in something that should've been my own private issue and I take full responsibility for what happened. But if you ever wanted to come to Tom's for another BBQ, I'd really like to spend some time with you.'' Matthew was shaking with nerves as he locked eyes with Mary.

''It wasn't just your fault Matthew. I began to feel something else. And you were engaged, I should've backed off.''

''I felt a connection too.''

There was a pause. Mary's head was spinning. She'd spent so many countless nights trying to forget about him and now he was telling her he felt something for her. She glanced over to where the corridor was for the bathrooms and saw Sybil leaning against the wall watching her. Mary knew Sybil wanted to give them space to talk. She smiled at her sister, sending her a thank you message and Sybil nodded back. Matthew broke the silence between them.

''I've got to go. But please Mary you have my number. Call me if you'd like to get your rugby jersey on again and have a beer or two. I'll leave you to it. Please say my goodbyes to Sybil.'' He stood, adjusted his jersey and walked out the door. Sybil returned to her seat, smirking.

''Friends again with Mr Matthew are we?''

It was a week later when Mary made the first move. She'd spent the morning bonding with Anna shopping. After an awkward conversation when they first met about Anna apologizing for 'taking' Lavinia's side, the two got on like they use to. Conversation flowed easily with Anna explaining about her new boy toy John Bates. Mary was so pleased that the two were an item.

Mary had decided that she would send Matthew a simple text on her way to her job.

**Matthew, how are you? How is work going?**

**-Mary**

Three minutes later she had received a reply.

**Mary! I'm splendid. It's going ok. The usual. How are you? What have you been up to since I last saw you?**

**M :-)**

The two had been texting now for an hour catching up and discussing Mary's new job. Mary was sitting with Daisy, the three year old girl who she looked after, on the white sofa in the family room. Disney channel was on the big plasma screen mounted on the wall but Daisy was too preoccupied playing with a small doll. She had just learnt to take the dress off and swap it so Mary had brought Daisy a new dress from her doll. She had three more hours to go until Daisy's Parents got home so she decided to bake some cupcakes with her.

''Daisy, would you like to make some cupcakes?'' Mary asked, turning the screen off in front of them.

''Ok.'' Daisy smiled and hurried out of the room and straight into the kitchen. Mary grabbed her phone and headed off in the same direction.

After Daisy had licked the bowl and Mary had put the cupcakes in the oven, the two began to draw on the kitchen wall. It had been painted with chalkboard paint allowing the family to draw with chalk all over it. Mary had thought it was such a creative idea. Daisy loved drawing scribbles all over it and was very proud of her creations. Mary's mind was wandering as she began to draw a house.

''Is that your house Mary?'' Daisy asked attempting to draw a pony next to where Mary was drawing her path.

''No Daisy. I live in a flat. But I'd love to live in a house like this one day.''

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' The little three year old looked up into Mary's face. The question came as a surprise to Mary.

''No I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?''

''No.''

''Well I've got an idea.'' Mary grabbed her iPhone of the kitchen counter and began to search on her playlists for a track. She clicked Beyoncé's Single Ladies and immediately Daisy's face lit up, knowing Mary was going to dance. Mary began to move as the beat started up, attempting to do the dance from the music video. Daisy loved it, dropping the chalk she had in her hand and rushing to where Mary was. She began spinning and shaking her arms around attempting to copy Mary, her own little mini me. The two looked truly adorable and Mary began to wonder what it would be like to have her own daughter one day. She really loved working for the family and looking after Daisy. She was a delightful child and the pay was good.

Once the two had stopped dancing and the song had changed Mary decided it was time to take out the cupcakes. She pulled the tray out with oven mittens when suddenly she heard Daisy talking.

''Hello. She's busy… Ok… Yes. ….. Mary someone wants to talk to you.'' Daisy pushed a phone at a very startled Mary. She composed herself enough to let a simple hello escape her lips, having no idea who it was.

''Hi Mary, it's me. Want to grab a drink tonight?''

_What's going to happen now?_

_-Marthewshipper xxx_


	12. Drinks

_Hey reader,_

_Unfortunately this will be my last update for a few weeks!_

_I've got some exams coming up and I won't have much time to write. _

_But after those are all done I'll be able to write a lot more! _

_As normal, I have no rights to Mary and Matthew._

_I hope you like where this goes…_

* * *

Matthew and Mary had both agreed that going out for a drink would be a great idea. Matthew had told her of a cocktail bar near his flat that he liked so they arranged to meet there at 9pm.

It was 7:30 and Sybil had been over at Mary's for dinner. Mary was lying on her bed while Sybil stood in her wardrobe, throwing designer dresses on top of her.

''None of these are good.'' Mary said, shutting her eyes and secretly regretting saying yes to Matthew. She couldn't find a single thing that she thought would be appropriate.

''Mary, you have half a dozen Chanel dresses. One will be the right one.''

''But I don't want to be too dressed up.''

''Wear this then.'' Sybil grabbed a plain black dress. It finished at the knee and was a nice tight fit. Mary had brought it from a vintage boutique in Sydney, Australia. It was classy, but not over the top.

''Ok only because it's a lovely dress. I'll wear the navy blazer with it.'' Mary dragged herself off the bed and grabbed the coat hanger in Sybil's hands.

''Navy will suit your nails. You'll love hot. He won't be able to keep his hands off you.'' Sybil giggled as Mary raised her hand and gently slapped her on the shoulder.

''Sybil, we are just old friends getting a drink. Not a big deal.'' Mary threw her striped top off onto the floor and pulled the dress over her head.

''Want me to do your hair in a cute messy bun?'' Sybil offered, walking over to help Mary pull the dress down.

''Yeah sure. And I need red lips.''

''Why so you can see where your lips will touch Matthew later in the evening?'' Sybil said as she smirked.

''Shut up.''

* * *

Mary was sitting on a high bar stool leaning elegantly on the wooden counter. Her head was resting on the palm of her hand as she looked to her right, where a familiar face was pulling the stool away from the counter.

''Hello Mary.'' His words melted her insides. She was shaking with nerves.

''Hello Matthew.'' The words rushed out. Mary sat up straight, gaining composure and glanced at Matthew. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a navy jersey and a black coat. His blonde hair was brushed out of his face to the side. His smile mirrored the one across Mary's face. He pulled his coat off and hung it behind his stool, sitting down next to her.

''How are you this evening?''

''I'm good. Yourself?''

''That is great to hear. I'm so pleased that you agreed to come. It's been to long since we have properly hung out. Can I order you anything?'' Matthew asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

''A rosebud cocktail please.'' Matthew signaled the server who walked over to the two.

''Hey there, how can I help?'' The blonde hair server grinned at Matthew, attempting to flirt with him.

''A Steinlager for me and a rosebud for the lovely lady sitting next to me.'' Matthew winked at Mary, causing her to blush. No man had ever been able to make her blush like that and Mary was taken aback by it. Matthew handed over his credit card as she adjusted the bangles around her wrist nervously.

The cocktail bar was buzzing. There was music playing from the speakers across from the bar, where an empty DJ booth stood. Mary noticed a huge group of girls sitting at a booth behind Matthew, all giggling about something.

_Probably at how attractive Matthew looks tonight. Stop it Mary. You can't go there._

Matthew interrupted her thoughts.

''What have you been up to?'' He asked, genuinely looking interested.

''I spent the morning with Anna, rekindling our friendship. Then I spoke to Sybil about our family trip coming up and spent the rest of the afternoon with Daisy, the little girl I mind.''

''Oh where are you going on your trip? Sounds fun.''

''Fiji with my family for two weeks.''

''Wow, the other side of the world. Incredible. I've always wanted to go there. You must let me know if they have clear blue water and white sand.'' Matthew smiled.

_Was he hinting he wanted to go? No surely I must be mistaken. _

The drinks arrived and Mary took a long sip of her cocktail, enjoying the flavor of vodka and cranberry.

''When are you planning on going?'' Matthew asked.

''June.''

''Not far then. Is Tom going? He hasn't said anything about it.''

''I believe so. Edith is bringing Mike.''

''That will be awesome for Tom. I love how Sybil and him seem to be really connecting. They are truly adorable to watch.''

''Yes. Tom treats her well, which is all I can ask for. She is happy.'' Mary looked down at her drink.

''Anyway, have you seen any rugby lately?'' Matthew joked, clearly remembering a fond memory.

* * *

The two continued to make light conversation and have another round of drinks. Mary was really enjoying just hanging out with Matthew and she could tell he thought the same. It was now 11pm and Mary could see groups of people leaving the cocktail bar, heading to clubs.

''Matthew, would you like to come dancing with me?'' The sentence had escaped so quickly that she didn't even realize she had said it out loud until she saw a smirk grow on Matthew's face.

''Sure, but I must warn you, I can't dance. You've seen me before.'' Mary laughed, remembering the last time the two had gone to a club.

''I'll put up with the embarrassing looks from other people.'' Mary smirked as Matthew laughed. His laugh made her smile, his way of showing her he was happy.

''Deal. Let's go.'' Matthew stood up and held his arm out, waiting for Mary to take hers in it.

''What a true gentlemen.'' Mary giggled as she put her arm threw his.

The two walked out of the cocktail bar and onto the footpath outside.

''I know a nice one right around the corner. Let's start there.'' Mary led the way. Matthew could hear the sound of her heels banging on the concrete making him laugh. He hadn't had a chance to look down at her feet while they were sitting but saw how high the backs of her shoes were. He was amazed at how fast Mary was walking in them, and how elegantly she looked.

* * *

Once the two had arrived at the club, they had found no line and went straight in. The club was enormous on the inside, with a giant bar at the back and a huge multilevel dance floor leading up to the VIP zone. The DJ was blasting a remix of Thrift Shop by Macklemore and a huge crowd of people were dancing and fist pumping.

''C'mon Mary I love this song.'' Matthew yelled and pulled her arm with him. Mary was surprised that he had even heard of it.

Matthew began to lip sync to the words of the chorus, causing Mary to laugh as the entered the crowd on the dance floor. She began to turn around to compose herself but Matthew gently touched her arm. The words sped up and he continued to mime all the words at the same time, even bobbing to the beat. Mary wiped a tear from her eye. She was crying of laughter. Matthew was really easing up with her and she loved it. Mary began to slowing sway her hips to the beat and chime in with the two words she knew from the title. The two started to mirror each other on the dance floor. As the song started to fade out and another dance tune began Matthew gently took Mary's arms and pulled them towards him, closing the gap between them. Matthew let go of her hands and started to fist pump, coping the other dancers around them. Mary giggled at Matthew's attempt to be trendy.

''C'mon Mary try it.'' Matthew yelled over the music. She shook her head and continued to casually dance to the beat. Matthew couldn't stop watching her as she moved. He didn't want to ruin any friendship that could occur between them, being responsible for what happened back in January.

Mary was so pleased that she had agreed to come out with Matthew. She hadn't laughed so much in years. As the two kept dancing, their bodies managed to touch from people pushing them as they walked in and out of the crowd. Mary noticed how Matthew was slowly fading, getting tired after dancing. She grabbed his wrist and checked the time. It was 12:35am, later than Mary had imagined that they would stay out until.

''Matthew you liked tired. Maybe we should call it a night.'' Mary suggested, not wanting the night to end but not wanting to keep Matthew out all night.

''I've got one more place where we have to go. Follow me.'' Matthew grabbed her hand and pushed his way out of the dancing crowd.

* * *

Once the two were out of the club, Matthew began to swing Mary's hand. He loved the feel of his fingers interlocked with hers and she seemed to like it as well.

''Where are we going Matthew?''

''I'm hungry and would kill for an ice cream. Want to head to the nearest 24 hour fast food place?''

''I like your thinking Mr Crawley.'' Mary smirked.

Luckily the closets place was a two-minute walk from the club they were at and Matthew opened the door for her. Mary stepped inside quickly, freezing from walking around the London streets in the early hours of the morning. The fast food places was packed with people grabbing a midnight feast so the two joined the back of the line as Matthew looked up at the menu above the counter.

''Want anything else? A burger?''

''Some fries would be lovely. I love dipping them into the soft serve ice cream.'' Mary laughed and looked away, letting one of her secrets out of the bag. Matthew laughed at the suggestion. A group in front of them moved to the left and the server greeted them.

''Can I grab one large fries and two sundaes. One with caramel sauce and?'' Matthew looked over to Mary.

''Chocolate please.'' She smiled as she stepped away to find a table. Matthew then brought the tray over to the table she had chosen and sat down. Mary grabbed her sundae and took the lid off. Matthew smiled at how happy she looked over ice cream. She dunked a chip into the ice cream and brought it up to her lips.

''Try it Matthew.'' She said as she ate it.

''That is beyond weird.'' Matthew shook his head.

''Live a little.'' Mary smirked. Matthew couldn't resist, grabbing a chip and dunking it right unto his ice cream. He ate it and smiled.

_It did taste incredible._

''See I was right.'' Mary could tell that he enjoyed it.

The two continued to make light conversation while dunking their chips into their ice cream, Mary even stealing some of Matthew's caramel sauce. They were genuinely enjoying each other's company.

''Mary, can I ask you something?'' Matthew looked up from his ice cream into her eyes.

''Anything.'' Mary smiled looking back down to the pile of fries on the tray.

'' Do you want to maybe make this a regular thing? ''

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The next update will be in about a month! _

_But I promise it will be worth the wait. Let me know what you think and if you like where this is going._

_-Marthewshipper xx_


	13. Daisy's House

_Hello!_

_I'm terribly sorry for the wait for this update!I promise they will be a lot more regular as I have more spare time! I'll update the other story tomorrow if you follow that too! _

_Enjoy…_

It was a fortnight since that night out with Matthew. Mary had been busy looking after Daisy for a whole week while her parents were in Los Angeles. She really enjoyed her job but living in Daisy's house full time with the cook and housemaid was getting a bit tough. Mary hadn't had a chance to see Matthew again and was growing impatient.

_How did I cope for so long?_

Sybil had stayed over at Daisy's family home with permission on the Sunday as usual which had cheered Mary up. The two girls had dinner with Daisy, played a board game and watched movies when she went to sleep. Mary enjoyed having Sybil there and on Monday morning when Sybil went back to her parents home Mary had felt empty. She still had three days until Daisy's parents were home so Mary decided to ask Matthew to come over for a drink, planning on getting Daisy asleep by 7:30pm and asking Matthew to come at 8. Mary guessed he would have work in the morning but she was keen to see him.

It was Monday afternoon when Mary pulled out her iPhone and called Matthew. He answered on the second ring.

'' Matthew, it's me, Mary.''

''Hello Mary what a lovely surprise!''

''How have you been?''

''Good. Yourself?''

''Good.'' Mary paused. ''Look I was just wondering what you were up to tonight?''

''Umm tonight I've got nothing planned really. Did you have something in mind?''

''Well I just thought that maybe you'd like to come around for a drink. I'm working so I'm at Daisy's house and thought maybe you could pop around when she's gone to bed. I'll make you a nice fancy cocktail?''

''Deal. Just text me the address and time. I better get back to work. I'm looking forward to it Mary.'' And with that Matthew hung up.

* * *

It was 7pm and Mary had just finished bathing Daisy. The three year old had picked out a book that she wanted Mary to read and the two were cuddling on the couch in the lounge. The children's book had an image of a tropical island and Mary had attempted to explain to Daisy that in a few months she would be at an island just like that in Fiji. It was then that Mary realized she had little time to ask a friend to come. She thought about inviting Anna and decided she'd sort it out later. Her parents really didn't want her going alone.

''Mary.'' Daisy called interrupting her train of thought. ''Can we watch Monsters Inc?''

''No sweetie it's nearly your bedtime. How about we brush your teeth and I'll braid your hair and we can call it a night?'' Mary asked shutting the book and gently standing up from the couch, offering her arms up to Daisy who happy obliged and Mary lifted her up, perching her on her hips and carried Daisy to her bedroom.

Once Mary had got Daisy settled she headed to the guest room to get dressed. It was just down the hall from Daisy's and Mary was the only person who ever stayed in it. She picked out a casual cream lace dress with tights, trying to look casual and smart at the same time. She had 20 minutes until Matthew was expected so she quickly applied her make, pulled her long dark hair into a perfectly formed bun and walked back into the kitchen to prepare two cocktails. Mary was glad that Daisy's parents had proper glasses and mixers, only having to nip down to the store earlier to buy the liquid and a few snacks.

* * *

At 8:01pm Matthew arrived. He was extremely nervous. Holding a bottle of red and his phone displaying Google maps he raised his finger and pressed the bell.

''Matthew. How are you? It's so good to see you.'' Mary pulled him into an embrace.

''Great. Yourself?'' He answered, inhaling Mary's perfume.

''Good. Come in and I'll show you to the kitchen.'' Mary ushered him inside and closed the door. Matthew noticed that she had fluffy slippers on her feet and he couldn't help but smile.

''This is the kitchen/unformal lounge. This place is pretty big.'' Mary sat on the stool at the breakfast bar where the two cocktails were waiting. Matthew placed the bottle down on the counter and took the room in.

''It's lovely. How long are the girls parents away for? How does she cope?''

''They come back in three days. Daisy is always sad when they go. Usually doesn't say much for a day and then she's fine. We've only had a couple of tears at night wanting her mum. I enjoy looking after her but I've only done a week staying here once before.''

''A jobs a job isn't it? Must be good to be earning. And this place looks very comfortable.'' Matthew glanced at the chalkboard wall and smiled, seeing Mary and Daisy's drawings from a while back. She took a sip of her cocktail and looked up.

''Yes plus during the day we have a cook and housemaid so I'm not the only one over 5 here.'' Mary laughed. ''Anyway what's new?''

''Nothing much since the last time we saw each other.''

''Sorry for the delay in meeting up again. But I can't leave Daisy alone. This is the only way I thought we could catch up.''

''I understand. I don't mind how we spend time together Mary.'' Matthew grinned. He took a sip of the drink. ''This is good. You have a talent.''

''My travels have taught me a lot.''

''Mary.'' The two turned around to see a little girl standing in the doorway with a tear in her eye. ''I can't get to sleep again.''

''Aww come here Daisy.'' Mary stretched her arms out and picked her up cuddling her and sitting back down on the stool. ''This is my friend Matthew. Want to say hello?''

''Hi.'' Daisy said before burying her face into Mary's shoulder.

''How about we get you back to sleep?'' Mary stood up, excused herself and walked down the corridor that Daisy had just come from.

''Mary. Who was Matthew?'' Daisy asked as Mary gently placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up.

''A friend.''

''A boyfriend?'' She asked.

''Good night Daisy.'' Mary closed the door and walked back towards the kitchen.

_What are we? I need to clarify this with Matthew._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome! _

_-Marthewshipper xx_


	14. The First Kiss

_Hey there Readers!_

_Thank you so much for all the feedback and follows! 50 people? That's crazy! I really didn't expect so many people to like this story! Unfortunately this is only a short update because I struggled to find a good place to end it. Anyway on with the chapter….._

* * *

Mary didn't know how to bring up the inevitable conversation regarding where the two stood. She slowly walked back to the breakfast bar where Matthew sat looking down at his phone, swiping his finger over the screen.

''Fruit Ninja really?'' Mary laughed and sat on the stool next to him, looking over his shoulder in the process.

''I'm addicted. I play it on the way to work every morning. I'll kill Tom for getting me hooked.'' Matthew smiled, eyes still focused on his fingers. He suddenly missed his third fruit and the game ended. He locked his screen. ''Sorry for being rude, I wasn't sure how long you would be with Daisy.''

''It's fine. Can I get you a glass of wine?'' Mary asked noticing the empty cocktail glass next to his phone.

''That would be lovely.'' Matthew turned his screen back on and looked up at Mary. She poured to glasses and sat back down, passing one to Matthew in the process. ''Do you have Instagram? What's your name I'll follow you?'' He smiled passing his phone to Mary. She typed her account into his search bar and clicked follow.

_I would never have picked Matthew as an avid app user._

''Let's take a photo that I can upload?'' Matthew moved closer to Mary and placed his left arm over her shoulder. She leant into him and they both smiled as Matthew took the photo.

''Well doesn't someone look beautiful?'' Mary laughed and gently slapped Matthew on the shoulder. He added a caption: Spending the evening with this lovely lady, and posted it on his page.

''That photo looks nice. I might have to repost it to mine.'' Mary grinned. ''Anyway there is something I think we should talk about.'' She swallowed hard. ''What are we?''

''What do you mean?''

''Matthew, are we an item?''

''Do you want to be one?''

''Of course I do. But I don't want to force you into anything. You've just come out of a serious relationship.''

''That was in the past. Mary, I've felt a connection with you for a long time.''

They paused. An awkward silence filled the air. All they could hear was the gentle tick of the clock on the wall above the stove. Matthew gently leant forward and cupped his hand to Mary's cheek as their eyes locked. Slowly he lent even closer and closed his eyes.

_They finally connected._

The feel of his lips on hers sent chills down her spine. They were so soft and gentle. Mary couldn't believe how one kiss could make her feel so at peace. She leant into him and deepened the kiss. The two were left breathless as Matthew pulled back, Mary keeping her eyes close to savour the moment. Mary had never felt that feeling in her entire life and didn't want it to stop.

''You don't know how long I've waited for the chance to do that Mary.'' Matthew recovered his breathing. He reached for her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on it.

''So I guess this means we are seeing each other.'' Mary smirked.

''I think it does.'' They both laughed and their lips collided again.

* * *

A few glasses of wine and some snacks later, Matthew and Mary were sitting on the couch watching You've Got Mail. They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, both too scared to make the first move. The movie had been on for a few minutes, a comfortable silence filling the room. It was around 10:30pm and Mary felt tired. Matthew finally shuffled across the couch and reached his arms around Mary, embracing her and pulling her into his chest. Her head managed to fit perfectly under his chin and he kissed the top of her head before looking back at the screen.

_ Isn't this perfect?_

Matthew couldn't help but think that all his problems had disappeared for the time being. Lavinia and Summer were moving to Dublin due to a job offer she could not resist and Matthew felt a sense of relief when he found out the news. He hadn't heard from his lawyer about any cases involving him and assumed Lavinia's father had decided not to release anything, but Matthew didn't feel fully in the clear just yet.

Lying on the couch with Mary however was calming. He saw her breathing become slower and her eyelids shut. Matthew thought he should probably leave Mary alone to sleep. He thought about carrying her to her room but he had no clue where it was and he didn't want to wake her so he decided to gently move off the couch and let Mary lie down properly. A blanket lay along the back so Matthew draped it over her body, placed a kiss on her forehead, turned the movie off and walked towards the door. He could've swore he heard her murmur his name in her sleep as he opened the front door.

* * *

THEY FINALLY KISSED!

& I can't write smut to save myself so apologies if it was a let down.

Thoughts on where this is going? I've already wrote a majority of the next chapter so I'll be posting it in the next few days!

Apologies for spelling/grammar etc.

-Marthewshipper xx


	15. The Rugby Game

Hey there,

Apologies for the delay! Here is the next instalment!

I'm thinking about wrapping this up in the next few chapters and making a sequel with a 2 year time jump?

Please let me know if you like that idea :)

Xx

* * *

The next morning Mary lay on the couch in the kitchen/lounge. A blanket had been placed over her while she was asleep. She was awoken by the sound of the front door closing.

"Mary. It's me, Caroline. What would you like for breakfast?" Caroline, the cook, yelled as walked closer to the kitchen and the couch Mary was lying on.

_Crap. What's the time? I must've fallen asleep during the movie. _

Mary looked up to see the television switched off, wine glasses gone and a little white note lying on the coffee table.

_Matthew. _

"I'll be fine with a bowl of muesli thanks Caroline. Daisy isn't up yet but she'll want pancakes as usual. " Mary yelled back as she picked up the folded piece of paper.

**Mary,**

**Last night was amazing. Can we please do it again soon? I didn't want to wake you but I've cleaned everything up. **

**Call me when you can,**

**M xx**

She blushed. He really was charming. Caroline interrupted her thoughts.

"Did you sleep here all night? You look like I've just woken you up?" The old lady came in and stood next to where Mary was sitting up, apron on and rubbing sanitizer into her hands.

"I fell asleep watching a movie. I had Matthew over and he must've left when it ended. " Mary tried to hide the grin, feeling like a young teenager again.

"Very well. How about we get Daisy up? Weren't you going to take her to the park today?"

"Yeah I think I might buy her a treat for being so well behaved while her parents have been away. It's good that they get back tomorrow.'' Mary got up off the couch, folded the blanket across the back of it and headed to Daisy's room.

* * *

Once Daisy was dressed, feed and watching television in her room, Mary decided to quickly contact Matthew. She wanted to plan something for the day after as Daisy's parents will be back and she was able to go back home. Mary decided to call Sybil first though, knowing her sister wouldn't forgive her if she didn't update her.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Sybil. How are you?"

"I've been waiting all morning for you to call." Sybil practically screamed down the phone line. "I saw a photo on Matthew's Instagram of you! Why didn't you fill me in earlier?"

''I'm sorry darling. I've been busy with Daisy.''

''Well Papa knows.''

''What? How?''

''I was showing Tom at breakfast and he started to laugh looking at my phone screen so Papa asked to see what was so funny. Tom popped in on his way to work.''

''I hate you.'' Mary laughed.

''Whatever. By the way congratulations from Tom and I. We are both extremely pleased.''

''Of course you are. We will have to watch the rugby together again.''

''Sure. ''

The two continued their conversation and Mary hung up.

Instead of calling, Mary decided to text Matthew. He had work and she assumed he could be in a morning meeting or too busy to answer, a text being a safer option.

**Matthew,**

**Thank you so much for last night. I had fun. What are your plans for tomorrow night? I'm back home and would love to do something. X**

She quickly pressed send. Mary wasn't sure what they could do but she thought Matthew might have an idea. Movies? Dinner in a nice restaurant? She hadn't been out on a proper date like that since Richard Carlisle.

A little while later Mary's phone buzzed.

**Hello Mary. I've got my rugby game with Tom. Interested in coming along? We could go out for a drink afterwards. –M x**

Mary smiled and began to type her reply.

**Sure. Want me to pick you up? Looking forward to seeing you play X**

_Was that too forward?_

**That would be great. I'll text you the details when I get home. How is your day going? –M x**

_Aww._

**Not too bad. How's work? Not too tired are we? X**

Daisy walked into the lounge where Mary was sitting, interrupting her thoughts.

''Mary can we go for a walk to the park?'' She was practically bouncing with excitement at the idea of going outside.

''Sure. Let's get our coats on.'' Mary placed her phone down and walked down the hall to grab their coats of the hooks. Daisy brought her phone to her.

''It started beeping.'' The little girl gently passed the phone to Mary and began to slip her shoes.

''Thanks Daisy.'' Mary unlocked the screen.

**Not at all. I had fun last night. I'll call you when I'm done with work. –M x**

Mary couldn't help but smile as the two headed out the front door and out to the park down the road.

* * *

The next evening, Mary was standing on the sideline, wrapped in her Burberry coat and wellingtons tucked into her jeans. It wasn't raining but the grass she stood on was slushy and muddy from the past weeks horrible weather. The field lights were on and Mary could see the city apartment lights in the distance. Her iPhone was glued to her hand as she nervously watched what was happening in front of her.

Mary was at the local rugby clubs first 15 game, standing next to Sybil with the rest of the family members of the players. Tom and Matthew were playing their weekly game of rugby. It was Mary's first time watching Matthew play and she was excited, however, she didn't imagine it to be her first proper date with him as a couple. His team was winning and at half time Mary had even passed him his Powerade and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Sybil and Tom to both laugh. The two sisters were now watching the second half when Sybil brought up their upcoming trip.

''Are you going to be bringing him to Fiji?'' Mary was taken aback by Sybil's forwardness.

''Sybil, we have only started something 5 minutes ago. I'm not going to ask him to come on holiday with my entire family in less than two months.'' She was caught off guard.

_Why would Sybil think that I would take him with me? We had our first kiss the other night for crying out loud._

''Admit it though, it's a perfect idea.''

''It would be fun. But no, it's not going to happen.''

''Well if you change your mind, I'm sure Tom will appreciate it. He hasn't met Mike yet so it would be nice for him to know another guy apart from Papa.'' Sybil smirked. Mike and Edith had not visited from Scotland in a while, both claiming to be too busy with work. Mary knew part of it was that she didn't get along with her sister but brushed it aside, all siblings had dramas.

Sybil did have a good point about bringing Matthew to Fiji but they had only become official recently, she didn't want to push anything.

''Think about it Mary. You know that Tom and Matthew are good friends, I know Matthew and we aren't leaving for two months. Heaps of time to get to know him more as your boyfriend.'' Sybil giggled.

They were interrupted with the referee blowing his whistle, signaling the end of the game. All the men on the field shook hands and Tom patted Matthew on the back as they walked towards the girls.

''Congratulations on the win guys.'' Sybil smiled and kissed Tom gently on the lips. Mary smiled at Matthew as he kissed her forehead, something she realized that she absolutely adored.

''You stink Matthew. Please remove the dirt and sweat before you kiss me again.'' Mary teased as Matthew and Tom turned around to rejoin their team.

''Do you want to come round to Tom's afterwards? It's only 8pm.'' Sybil offered, obviously planning to stay the night.

''Maybe. I'll check with Matthew. He does have work tomorrow remember.''

''As if that's stopped you two before.''

''Fair point. Well I'm up for it.'' Mary looked down as her phone went off. ''Another text from Papa asking about the new boy.''

''I'm sorry. Really.'' Sybil gave Mary an apologetic look. The two girls began to head back to Mary's car in the car park next to the clubrooms to wait for the boys. Matthew and Tom wrapped up the after game debrief and headed to the car.

''Please try to keep the car as clean as possible you two.'' Mary shouted as Tom opened the door and the boys piled into the back seats.

''Don't you have a car groomer?'' Tom teased.

''Very funny. Matthew, you ok to go to Tom's flat now?'' Mary asked looking in the rear view mirror.

''Of course. I need a beer after that match.'' He grinned and buckled his seat belt.

* * *

_Well that's all for now. I apologize for any errors. I hope you like how Matthew and Mary get along with Tom and Sybil! Please let me know what you think about where it's going and thanks for reading!_

-Marthewshipper xx


	16. Sleepover at Matthew's

_Hello Lovely Reader!_

_Thanks for bearing with me with the delay in this chapter!_

_Two jobs plus being a student doesn't let me write as much as I would like to._

_I've taken on the feedback and attempted to bring some more romance into this chapter. It's not M worthy or anything because I have no clue how to write that way but this is my awkward attempt. _

**_On with the story…._**

Later that night Tom and Matthew were sitting on the couch drinking a beer after Sybil made them take a shower after their rugby match. The girls were on Tom's computer in the spare room, Sybil wanting to show Mary some photos she had took the other day while out walking in Hyde Park with Tom.

''I like that one. It's cute.'' Mary commented as she pointed to a photo in Sybil's Facebook album.

''I'll make it my profile photo.'' Sybil laughed, clicking the buttons and updating it. Matthew interrupted their conversation, coming up to Mary and hugging her from the behind. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her neck. Mary smiled and leant back into his chest. It was a new thing Matthew had done and Mary loved it.

''Sorry to interrupt girls but I was coming to fetch Mary. Tom wants an early night so is it alright if we head back off now?'' Matthew asked, Sybil standing up from the seat facing the desk and leaning down to turn the computer off.

''It was lovely spending time with you too. I'll see you soon Matthew.'' Sybil smiled and left the two alone in the spare room. Matthew slid his fingers into Mary's hand and guided her out of Tom's flat and out to her car parked on the street.

The two both remained silent as Mary drove to Matthew's flat. It didn't take too long and the two had enjoyed the peace and quiet.

''Would you like to come in Mary?'' Matthew asked, clearly nervous as she parked the car.

''Sure.'' Mary smiled and opened the door. She followed behind him as he walked up the steps and unlocked the door. They both walked in and headed to the lounge, Mary seeing the familiar flat had not changed. She sat down in the exact same spot where she had the last time she was here all those months ago.

''Would you like a cup of tea?'' Matthew asked as he headed into the kitchen.

''Sure, thanks.'' Mary felt obliged to go and join him, not wanting to be alone.

''It's about time I learnt how you like it. Sugar? Milk?'' Matthew grinned.

''Oh now we are a serious couple, you want to know how I like my tea.''

''Something like that.''

''Just a little bit of milk'' Mary smirked as Matthew boiled the kettle. However Mary had other plans as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

''I've enjoyed tonight.''

''I love having you here.'' Matthew smiled.

Mary continued to hold his hands in hers as she gently leant forward to kiss him.

* * *

The two were leaning against his kitchen counter, lips locked and passion flaring. Matthew couldn't believe how lucky he had got. He was beginning to realise that Mary was more exciting and breathtaking with every minute he spent with her. Matthew broke the contact quickly as he pulled off the top that he had borrowed from Tom revealing his bare chest to her. Mary smiled as she pulled him closer towards him and continued to plant sweet kisses along his jawline.

His thumb gently stroked her cheek as his bright blue eyes pierced hers. She was speechless, in a trance, locked in his gaze.

It was at this moment where Mary decided to be bold. She grabbed his left hand and led him into his room, remembering seeing it the last time she was here.

If Mary had been told that this would happen a month ago, she would've rolled her eyes and held in a laugh.

''Mary as much as I want this, I don't want to force you into anything that you aren't ready for.'' She combed her hands through his hair, causing him to moan. His arms gripped around her waist, Mary clearly enjoying the feeling of his body so close to hers. Her lips attacked his, stopping him from continuing.

''I'm sure Matthew. I want to do this, with you, right now.'' She said in between kisses. Mary gently guided him to his bed in the middle of his room and he sat down. She pulled her jumper off with her T-shirt and tossed it onto his floor, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

Matthew didn't need another word to be said as he pulled Mary down onto him.

* * *

After waking up late and getting dressed in one of Matthew's shirts she had found hanging in his wardrobe, Mary had her legs stretched out, looking down at her i-Phone screen and checking her emails. Matthew walked into his lounge in his boxers, clearly feeling comfortable around Mary. He gently lifted her feet, sat down and placed them back down on his lap. She smiled and turned the screen off.

''I know we haven't been going out for long Mary, but I wish you'd stay more often.''

''Me too. We will make this happen more often, I promise.'' She smirked, Matthew clearly understanding what Mary had meant. It took every ounce of his self-control to not have her again there and then.

''Are you sure work is ok with you calling in sick? I'd hate to get you in trouble.''

''It's fine. It's worth it. Imagine having to be out of the house by 7:30. I wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment with you.'' Mary dragged her legs off Matthew's lap and shuffled along the couch until her body was touching his. She leant her head down on his shoulders as he put an arm around hers. Matthew kissed her forehead and they both stared at the television in front of them.

Matthew's phone ringtone interrupted the two. He carefully stood up and went to get it from the dining table as Mary continued to watch the show.

Matthew immediately recognized the caller ID.

''Hello Mum. How are you?''

''Matthew dear, I'm sorry to disturb you at work but I must ask a favor, please tell me I can stay at your flat tonight.'' Isobel Crawley answered in a panicked tone.

''Sure of course. Has something happened? Mum? You sound frightened.'' Matthew was clearly concerned and Mary stood up, mouthing 'are you ok' to him. He nodded as he listened to his mother explain the situation.

''I've just got home from a friend's and my bathroom celling has caved in. The house has been flooded. Builders are on there way but I won't be able to stay here for at least a week.'' Matthew could tell she had been crying.

''That's ok you can stay with me. Are you catching the train?''

''Actually I'm a couple of minutes from your flat. Do you have a spare key outside I could use?''

''I'm home for the day. I called in sick.'' Matthew was nervous.

''Oh are you ok Matthew?'' Isobel sounded concerned.

''Yes Mum I'm fine. Look I'll see you when you get here ok. Everything will work out.'' And with that Matthew hung up the phone and walked back to where Mary was standing.

''Mary, my mothers coming here. Right now.''

* * *

_Well I hope you liked this update and it wasn't too cringe-worthy. Please let me know if you like where this is going. And thank you so much for all the follows!_

_Thanks,_

_Marthewshipper xx_


	17. Isobel Meets Mary

_Hey Reader!_

_Thanks for being so patient as I know it's been a while since my last update. I should have another update by the end of next week._

_So here is Mary and Isobel's first interaction._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

''Now?'' Mary filled with panic.

''Yes, she called from her cellphone apparently she is just around the corner.''

''Well do you want me to hide? I could run out the back door?'' Mary's heart began to race, this really wasn't her plan for the morning let alone how she wanted to meet Matthew's parent.

''Of course not! I want you to meet my mother. Just put on your clothes from last night and I better get changed too. I don't really want my mother making assumptions.''

''I don't want to meet your mother under these circumstances. She will probably think I'm..'' Mary paused. ''Wait have you told your mother about me?'' She asked as she continued to pick up her clothes on Matthew's bedroom floor.

''Mary please don't take this the wrong way.''

''Matthew.''

''I haven't told her only because the subject hasn't come up and I was scared that you'd have gone off me by now.'' Mary laughed.

''I need to brush my hair oh goodness.'' Mary practically screamed. She continued to race around his room, picking up her shoes off the floor as Matthew locked his front door and hurried to get changed into something decent.

''How about we say you came over for breakfast?'' He suggested pulling a pair of denim jeans up his legs. Mary was now dressed and leaning over his en suite's sink trying to tidy her hair up.

''Ok I can work with that.''

''And how are we going to say we met?'' Matthew buckled his belt and look up as Mary paused.

_Shit, we can't say I was the wedding planner._

''Umm how about through mutual friends? We could play the Tom/Sybil card?'' She turned to face him.

''That sounds believable. And we have been dating for a week?''

''Sure.'' Mary checked herself one more time. ''Do I look ok?

''As always, you look stunning.'' Matthew walked into his bathroom and kissed her on the lips.

''Stop Matthew you'll make me untidy.'' Matthew smirked.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by Matthew's doorbell; Isobel was here.

''Let me quickly run into the kitchen and grab two mugs, make this breakfast story look more believable.'' Mary left him, hurrying down the hall and into his open plan living area.

''Let's do this.''

Matthew unhooked the latch and twisted the door handle to reveal Isobel standing on his top step, suitcase and all.

''Matthew my dear boy.'' Isobel grabbed her son and pulled him into a warm hug. ''I've missed you.''

''Me too Mum.'' Matthew hugged her back and stepped backwards, inviting her inside. He grabbed her bag as she walked through the doorway. ''But Mum I'm not alone.''

''Matthew?'' Isobel turned to face him.

''My friend Mary is in the kitchen, we were just in the middle of breakfast. She popped around this morning actually.'' Matthew attempted to keep his face expressionless. Isobel could always tell when he was lying.

''How lovely. I'd hate to be interrupting.'' Isobel had a coy smile and headed into his living area.

Mary could hear footsteps as Isobel moved towards the living area.

_It's now or never Crawley. Let's do this._

Mary rose from her chair just as Isobel appeared in the doorway, Matthew following close behind.

''You must be Mary.'' Isobel grinned and held her hand out for Mary to shake. Mary happily obliged.

''Pleasure to meet you Mrs Crawley. Bit of a shame regarding the circumstances. I hope everything can be fixed.''

''Most of it hopefully. Matthew, I'd kill for a cup of tea dear.'' Isobel placed her handbag down and sat at the dining table, Mary taking the seat opposite.

''Would you like another drink Mary?''

''I'd love one thank you Matthew.'' The two ladies sat quietly until Isobel decided to break the silence.

''So Mary, I can't say I've heard much about you. Where abouts are you from?''

''I live not far from here actually.''

''How lovely. How long have you been friends with Matthew?''

''Well I've known him for a few months now. We met through my sister Sybil who is currently dating Tom.'' Mary felt terribly guilty lying to Isobel but she had no alternative. Either a little _white lie_ on how they met or Isobel assuming she was the reason for Matthew's broken engagement.

''Oh yes Tom! Lovely chap. ''

''Yes I think he suits my sister very well. He's actually coming on holiday with my family in little over a month.'' Isobel smiled.

''Oh how lovely. Where are you off to?''

''Fiji actually.'' Mary grinned, obviously excited to know that she would be in the warm sun soon enough.

''Wow! That's a fair way to travel. Matthew's always wanted to visit there haven't you Matthew?'' Isobel turned to face where the kitchen door way was.

''Yes it looks picturesque. '' Matthew shouted from the kitchen.

''Are you going just by yourself Mary?''

''Ahh I was planning on it.'' Mary felt uncomfortable.

''Well I'm sure, if you change your mind, Matthew could accompany you. I'm sure his firm would give him time off.'' Matthew entered the room holding two mugs and placed them on the dining table.

''Mum, please.''

_An awkward pause filled the room._

''Why don't we discuss it later.'' He suggested.

The three drank their drinks in silence. Matthew was starting to actually be glad that his mother had met Mary, even so early in their relationship. He had always assumed the two would get along but one thing about their conversation that stood out was about Mary's trip.

_Would it be too early to go on holiday together? Would they share a room? A bed? Would her parents allow it? Oh god her parents! They haven't even met me yet. _

It was then that Isobel asked the question he had hoped wouldn't arise.

''Well I'm not trying to be rude but I'm curious, are you two dating?''

Mary held her breath, wanting Matthew to tell the details. He nervously looked at her and she responded with a nod, signaling that she wanted him to share.

''Yes we are. But it hasn't been long, officially. That's why I hadn't told you.''

''It's ok dear. I'm glad to have met you though Mary. You seem like a lovely lady. I look forward to getting to know you more.'' Mary smiled as Isobel drank a mouthful of her tea.

''Thank you but look Matthew I better head off and let you two properly catch up. Thanks for the breakfast and I'll call you later on tonight okay? '' Mary stood up and quickly pecked Matthew on the cheek.

''I'll walk you out.'' He stood and followed her out into the hallway. Mary grabbed her purse from the table next to his front door as Matthew opened the door for her.

''I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you.''

''Of course not.'' She grabbed his hands. ''It wasn't so bad. Now you've just got to meet my parents.'' He kissed her as she let go of his hands and hooked her arms behind his neck. Matthew pulled back.

''Of course. I'm looking forward to it.'' Mary quickly pecked him once more on the lips.

''I'll call you. Have fun with your mother.'' She walked down his steps and out to her car.

''See you soon.''

* * *

I know it's short but I thought it would be a good way to end it. Apologies for any mistakes. Let me know if you like where it's going and all that fluff.

Thanks for all the follows/favourites too, they honestly motivate me to write!

-Marthewshipper xxxxx


End file.
